Forever
by Sparkling-Diva
Summary: FINISHED! SPOILERS! What if Anna hadn’t really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?
1. Alone In Love

**Forever**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabrielle and Anna

**Feedback: **Yes, please and Thank you!! You can do so at: rogue200348yahoo.com****

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers!!! So for those of you haven't seen it… beware!!

**Author's Note: **V.g. movie. You should go see it if you haven't.

**Chapter One: Alone In Love**

"She's dead."

The words sent a cold shiver through Gabriel Van Helsing.

She couldn't be dead. Couldn't she?

"I-I killed her…" Gabriel replied, "Why God? Why?" he said crying.

He kissed the forehead of the dead limp body that laid in his arms and for once in his life he shed the tears he could no longer hold inside.

She had been so strong. So powerful and even had a caring side. That is why they were so much alike. At first, they hadn't met under the right circumstances but after all they had been through in their mission to kill the evil Dracula, they began to respect each other and see each other through a new light. A sense of a strong bond came between then that led to friendship. With that came trust causing a romance to unravel. Neither of them wanted to come to their senses first, with their goals in mind and all but yet they had trouble denying it when it came to fact and reality.

It was so sad that the only real intimate moment was the one of a good-bye. Gabriel had been bitten by her brother, Velkan, the werewolf, and told Anna not to be late with the Anecdote to cure him. If that wouldn't work, Carl would have to kill him by stabbing him in the chest with the silver stake he had. More than likely in the heart.

Even though that hadn't happened, he still felt something tear his heart.

He remembered the kiss he had shared with her and how wonderful it had felt. He had never felt that way before and highly doubted that she had either. He tried to promise her to not be late but there was no real answer.

A hero.

A murder.

Which one was he really?

He had defeated Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and even the most feared of them all, Count Dracula. He had fallen in love and gained trust of the Transylvanian people. He had managed to wipe out even all of Dracula's children and even his brides. That must've meant something good right?

But he had killed many of those innocent creatures such as the Wolfman who was just a regular human at first like everyone else. Also with the death of Jekyll/Hyde in the city of Paris, he had lost the trust of those people and there were now warrants after him.

A murderer he was indeed. He had killed the woman he had loved and realized it when it was all too late. He couldn't control the beast in him that was raging to come out before the complete werewolf transformation would be finished. With the sudden jab of pain in his lower left of his stomach, when she had injected the anecdote in time, was he able to come to his senses. He didn't know exactly how he killed her but knows that he did since once he returned to his normal human form, she was lying limp there on the sofa chair not moving nor speaking at all.

This wasn't what he had planned out. How could he have let this happen?

"No…no…I'm sorry Anna. I'm so sorry," he said.

There was a pause of silence when the most unbelievable thing began to happen. She began to stir.


	2. What Would Come

**Forever- Part 2- What Would Come**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabrielle and Anna

**Feedback: **Yes, please and Thank you!! You can do so at: rogue200348yahoo.com****

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers!!! So for those of you haven't seen it… beware!!

**Disclaimers:** Don't own the characters. WAAHH!!!

**Author's Note: **I would just like to give a shout out to all my reviewers. I can't believe the huge response I got. It was great. I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I dedicate this all to you and I hope you enjoy!!

Gabriel looked down at the body in disbelief.

She was alive.

Anna was actually alive.

She coughed gently once before muttering to herself and softly whispering, "Gabriel?..."

"Oh god! It's a miracle!" Carl exclaimed as he stared.

"Anna?" Van Helsing asked her, "Are you alright?"

There was no actual response.

"Here. Take this," Carl told Van Helsing giving him a bottle of some scented potion that he had managed to find among all things in his little bag of wonders he carried.

Gabriel laid her back down and moved the potion back and forth under her nose to awake her.

Slowly she opened her eyes and coughed.

She looked up to see Gabriel and Carl before her.

She immediately straightened herself, "Oh my gosh. Are you alright?" asking Gabriel all worried.

"I think you should be asking yourself that same question," he whispered smiling.

"I think that I just passed out because of all of the commotion and all," she explained.

"Poor little weakling," Carl said sadly.

"I'm not a weakling! Neither are you, nor you," she said pointing from Van Helsing and then to Carl, "Did you make it alright?" she said looking Gabriel in his eyes.

"I'm okay. Thanks to you. Thanks for saving my life," he said cupping a hand to her cheek.

"Your welcome," she smiled.

Carl rolled his eyes and said, "Can we leave now? Staying here is giving me the creeps especially with you two lovebirds around."

Anna was about to make a comment on that when Gabriel caught her off, "Yes. Lets."

She was getting up when a sharp pain hit her head.

"Are you alright?" Carl asked.

"Don't worry. I'll make it," she said after Van Helsing gave her a hand and helped her down the stairs.

A sudden shock hit her that she never felt before. Gabriel must've felt it too since he seemed a little started of it as well.

They just smiled and they let go.

Anna couldn't explain what she had felt about him. Sure he was a warrior. A little gruff. A little tough. But he was so mysterious and so handsome. Not a beautiful handsome but he was in his own unique way.

"How do we get back?" Carl said as they made their way through the castle and back to where they had arrived through the vortex like dimension that separated the castle belonging to the Valerious' with the one that once belonged to Dracula.

"The ring. You still have it don't you? Gabriel, hand me your ring," answered Anna holding out her hand out in front of him.

"Of course," said Carl, "It can be the key of return! Why George! I think I've got it!!"

"My name's Gabriel," said Van Helsing.

Carl rolled his eyes again," It's an expression!" he explained sarcastically, "Now with the ring then!" he exclaimed.

Van Helsing hesitated before giving the ring to Anna.

"Now there has to be somewhere here that this must go into…" she started.

"If I may," said Carl taking it from her, "It should be right around here…Ah! Here it is!" he said when he uncovered a hidden lock on the wall near the portal door that had room enough to fit the ring in.

"No! I'll take it. We are going to my place after all," she said taking it back. Slowly and carefully, everyone watched as she placed it in position and it began to glow an eerie bright neon green.

"My god! It's working!" said a very surprised Carl.

The door soon was opened.

"Ladies first," said Gabriel.

"Very well," said Anna as she walked through and he followed. Carl quickly made his way through but reached for the key ring in time so it could close and they could still have it.

"Just in case," he replied as he saw their looks towards him.

"In case of what?" Anna asked.

"In case anymore evil is to come back."

"You mean…," started Gabriel.

"If there is one thing I know about monsters is that you should always expect the unexpected. They always come crawling back."

Anna gave Gabriel and nervous look.

"But not to worry," replied Carl, "I'm sure that he should be gone for a while now."

"How long?"

"However long our hero can save us," he said giving Van Helsing a look.

"I think that we should go check on the people of Transylvania. They must be worried and scared. We need to assure them now that everything is alright," he said as he began walking to the front door.

"You think they'll be grateful?" asked Carl as he carefully remembered their reactions to the so-called strangers when they first arrived to this far off land.

"There's only one way in finding out," he said opening the doors ready to face what would come.


	3. A Thankful Place

**Forever- Part 3- A Thankful Place**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabrielle and Anna

**Feedback: **Yes, please and Thank you!! You can do so at: rogue200348yahoo.com****

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers!!! So for those of you haven't seen it… beware!!

**Disclaimers:** Don't own the characters. WAAHH!!!

**Author's Note: **I would just like to give a shout out to all my reviewers. I can't believe the huge response I got. It was great. I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I dedicate this all to you!! I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter but it's kind of like a lead on to the next which will be coming real soon and it will be longer. Anyways…read on!!

Van Helsing opened the doors with Anna and Carl behind him.

The sky was now clear and hung over the many villagers that laid there in fear of the worst.

"People of Transylvania. I am glad to announce to you that you no longer have to worry about Count Dracula much longer," Anna announced stepping forward, "Thanks to these two young gentleman he has been taken care of and now we can all rest in the peace that we highly deserve,"

The crowd cheered.

"We owe them our lives," she continued speaking with no fear, "They might have been strangers when they came here but now they are our friends," she said eying Gabriel.

"Let's celebrate!" someone yelled from the crowd.

"For Dracula's death!"

"For Van Helsing and his friend!"

The crowd cheered some more.

"Let the fun begin,' said Anna looking into Van Helsing's gorgeous eyes.


	4. A Celebration

**Forever- Part 4- A Celebration**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabrielle and Anna

**Feedback: **Yes, please and Thank you!! You can do so at: rogue200348yahoo.com****

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers!!! So for those of you haven't seen it… beware!!

**Disclaimers:** Don't own the characters. WAAHH!!!

**Author's Note: **I would just like to give a shout out to all my reviewers. I can't believe the huge response I got. It was great. I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I dedicate this all to you!! Also, I know that the last chapter was really short but now I am trying to make it up to you now and I'm working on other chapters. I am trying to have 1 chapter posted every week but now with Summer Vacation, I might update more frequently. Anyways, enough of my long lecture. Read on!!

A grand feast of food, dance, and music took place at the Valerious mansion that night. It wasn't fancy at all. It was more like a gathering. People came from all around to bid thanks to Anna, Van Helsing, and Carl.

Conversations at dinner went well. He discussed some of his previous adventures, trying not to reveal too much, leaving everyone wanting to know more of this mysterious man.

This kept up until someone asked, "So Mr. Van Helsing, are you planning to stay here."

The room went into complete silence.

Anna felt her heart skip a beat and caught herself catching her breath. Even though she did not look up from across the table, she could tell that Gabriel had his eyes on her.

"No. I must go back to Rome. There I have more work to do."

There was a huge gasp in the room and Anna felt her heart sinking.

"But you must stay!" someone else yelled.

"We need you!"

"Don't go!"

"I'm afraid I can't."

After some more pleas, one person asked, "When would you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

There was yet another huge gasp and Anna fought hard to hold back her tears. She had always been strong. She could not break down now.

One of the more elderly town people spoke out, "Leave the man alone! We came here to celebrate and that is what we shall do!"

The crowd cheered and soon the music began to play and the people danced in a much larger room.

"Excuse me," Anna said making her way through. She needed to be alone for a while and think things through so she headed to her father's library.

She would spend hours in there when she was little and discovered it was a place to let her mind rest.

She sat down at his chair and began to think over everything that had already happened since he had arrived.

She faced the fact that for the first time in her life she was in love and nor could she do anything about it.

She had to talk to him.

Tell him that he was needed here.

That the villagers needed him.

She needed him.

She took a deep breath and stood up.

She was to go find him before it would be too late.


	5. Confessions

**Forever- Part 5- Confessions**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabrielle and Anna

**Feedback: **Yes, please and Thank you!! You can do so at: rogue200348yahoo.com****

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers!!! So for those of you haven't seen it… beware!!

**Disclaimers:** Don't own the characters. WAAHH!!!

**Author's Note: **I would just like to give a shout out to all my reviewers. I can't believe the huge response I got. It was great. I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I dedicate this all to you!! What a way to start of the summer with this story, huh? Oh, by the way, I'm sorry but I forgot who it was that gave me the idea of a drunk Carl but I owe them credit and a thank you. Well, read on!

"Excuse me," Anna said making her was through the crowd.

"Hey, Anna! Nice party you have here! Yeah!" Carl said as he took more sips of an alcoholic beverage as a few girls flocked around him.

Anna's only response was a smile as she rolled her eyes. She looked around and spotted Gabriel talking to an elderly woman who was bidding him some more thanks.

She soon walked away leaving Anna some time to talk.

He turned around and saw her.

"Hello, Anna."

"Gabriel. I need to talk to you…in my private," she said seriously.

"Sure. Lead the way," Gabriel said.

Anna nodded and turned around blushing.

Gosh. This is harder than I thought it would be, she said to herself as she led him to a balcony with a bench area.

"So what do you care to talk to me about?" he asked in wonder.

"First of all, I never really got the proper chance and opportunity to say thank you. Thank you for helping my family and defeating Dracula. As much as I hate to admit it, tis true that I could have never defeated him all by myself."

"It was nothing."

"It truly was," she said stepping towards him, "If it wasn't for you who knows what could've happened."

"Your welcome."

She looked down nervously trying to think of a way to put in words whatever else she needed the say.

"So," she said, "You're leaving?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning."

There was silence until she finally spoke, "Please don't go."

"But, I-"

"The villagers are so grateful and they need you," she said staring up into his eyes, "I need you.'

"Anna…"

"Let me say something alright? I've known you for the shortest time but I feel like I've known you my whole life,' she said looking away and walking to the edge of the balcony. She felt him follow her.

"I know I might sound crazy," she said looking at the night sky, "but I think despite the kind of person I am, I can't deny this feeling in me."

"What?" Van Helsing said taking her hand. They stared as she tried with all of her forces to get the words out of her.

"I believe that I am in love with you.'

She looked away, forcing back her tears, and stared out into the distance again.

"It's alright if you don't feel anything. I understand. Your job is of grand importance and-," she felt him turn her around so they were facing each other.

"Anna, Love is more important than anything," she smiled and then was surprised as she felt him lean forward and kissed her.

She felt that she was weak and that she could stay that way forever. It became more passionate until they finally broke free to gasp for air.

"Is this a good thing?" she asked.

"I think it is."

"Wait. Must you go?" Anna asked before he tried to kiss her again.

"At least to let the people I work for know that I've defeated Dracula."

"Who?"

He hesitated for a moment before answering, "The Vatican."

"You work for the Vatican church?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, but let's keep that our little secret," he whispered.

She smiled and then an idea came to her.

"Can I go with you?" she asked.

"But what about-"

"Please don't start with that. Dracula has been defeated and it took a long life's work to accomplish that. I need a break. I want to escape this place and remember what I told you? I always wanted to see the sea."

"You are willing to leave this place?"

"Just for a while. Until we decide to come back…that is," she said.

"You are sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. Go pack your bags. We will leave come morning," he said smiling.

"Thank you," she said giving him a kiss before turning around to leave.

"Anna?"

"Yes?" she said looking back at him.

"I love you too," he said.

They smiled and she headed for her room to pack for they had a long journey ahead.

A very long journey indeed.


	6. The Long Journey Ahead

**Forever- Part 6-The Long Journey Ahead**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabrielle and Anna

**Feedback: **Yup! Yup! Yup! Thank you!! rogue200348yahoo.com****

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers!!! So for those of you haven't seen it… beware!!

**Disclaimers:** Don't own the characters. WAAHH!!! Woe is me!!

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait but here I am! Thank you to all the reviewers! You are what keeps me going! Now you shall proceed on to the story…

Early at sunset the next morning, Gabriel was awoken by Carl.

"Wake up! Wake up! We haven't got all day!"

"Carl, won't you leave me alone?" he said turning around and rubbing his eyes.

"Anna's already awake. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting would you?" the friar-not monk-said in a little whiney voice.

Gabriel jumped out of bed and dressed up for breakfast as Carl left the room.

He then walked out of his room where he walked down the long hallways of the Valerious mansion until he reached the kitchen and went through the doorway that led into the dining room that contained a very long table.

Carl and Anna were already sitting down and eating. They seemed to be deep in conversation.

Gabriel came up behind Anna.

"Good morning," he said giving her a small kiss.

"Mornin'," she replied looking lovingly into his eyes.

"Aww! The little couple is in love! Oh joyful!"

"Don't get to enthusiastic monk," Anna said jokingly.

"What?" Carl said shocked and appalled, "I am not a monk! I am a friar! There is a huge difference!"

"Like what?" Gabriel said taking a seat next to Anna.

"Well many things," the Friar stated, "like…uh…ummm."

"Well, we will sure be glad to hear of your adventures some other time Carl," Anna said laughing to herself.

"It's true, I tell you."

"Calm down. No one said it wasn't," responded Gabriel.

"But-" Carl started.

"Now, Gabriel," Anna said, what exactly are our plans during our journey?" she asked turning to him.

"I give up," Carl muttered to himself.

"Well, for starters," Gabriel said, "We will arrive at the Vatican City by Mid-day in two days. From there Anna, Carl will take you to the headquarters where we usually stay at. Meanwhile, I'll be talking to the Vatican leader giving him the results of our mission. From there, I can't tell you more. He might give me another assignment. He might not. So, as for after… I cannot tell."

"He might not be pleased," Carl said talking in a singing tone.

"Why not?" asked Anna.

"Because you're with him," Carl replied nodding his head in Gabriel's direction, "He'll also probably be upset at the fact that you left Transylvania as well."

"Right," Anna said sadly. Until then, she realized the state that Gabriel's career was in. She didn't expect all this to occur. Seeking his support, she turned to him waiting for comforting words.

"Don't worry," he said looking into her eyes and taking her hand, "I'll take care of it. Nothing will ever come between us. Nothing."

Carl cleared his throat and soon they remembered they were not alone.

"Well, now," Van Helsing started, "Now that we are done with our meal, let's clean up and get our carriage ready," he said rising from the table.

They worked together to clean up the table and helped one another with the luggage.

Gabriel helped Anna into the coach and once again, when he took her hand, there he felt the sparks. They just smiled and before he followed her he called up to Carl, "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Positive. You stay with Anna. I'll be fine."

"Alright, monk."

"Friar," Carl said annoyingly rolling his eyes.

Gabriel smiled and closed the coach door behind him.

With a whip to the horse, Carl muttered to himself, "Vatican City, here we come," and they were off.


	7. Vatican City

**Forever- Part 7-Vatican City**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabrielle and Anna

**Feedback: **Yup-a-doodle!! Thank you!! rogue200348yahoo.com****

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers!!! So for those of you who haven't seen it… beware and go see it a.s.a.p.!! It is v.g.!!!

**Disclaimers:** Don't own the characters…blah…blah..blah…

**Author's Note:** Thank you reviewers for being so nice. It's been greatly appreciated. I hope that as this story goes on that you'll keep reading it. Oh, I just got my VH soundtrack and it rocks. Now then, time to read!!

It took about two days and two nights but soon enough Anna, Gabriel, and Carl arrived at the Vatican City.

It was morning and to avoid any trouble with the townspeople due to Van Helsing's well known reputation as a murderer, Carl, who had switched places with Gabriel every now and then as drivers, had to put the carriage somewhere where it could be hidden.

Only people who were workers for the Vatican knew about its underground lairs but some didn't quite know how different it was compared to any of its kind.

As they were on their voyage, Anna had fallen asleep on Gabriel's shoulder for quite a while. She, nor he, couldn't explain to themselves how they were so comfortable with each other without hardly knowing one another at all.

The only clear explanation for this was that they were soul mates.

Gabriel, scared of waking Anna up from deep slumbers, somehow knew she would be upset if he didn't tell her that they had reached the city. Since they were in hiding, this was one of the only true chances that she could get.

He gently whispered her name and informed her that they had reached the city. She almost immediately sat right up and quickly took a peek out of the curtain of the coach.

She was in shock and awe. She had never seen a more beautiful city in her life. In fact, she never had seen a city at all. She never knew that such a thing could truly exist despite all those stories.

The buildings were large and almost seemed as if the tops of them could easily touch the clouds.

She also noticed what the people wore. It was much different from the village warrior clothes she had grown much accustomed to. The men wore fine suits, hats, and pocket watches. The women wore tight dresses and it was obvious to tell that they used corsets on a daily basis.

_How could they possibly stand such an unbearable pain and torture?_ She thought to herself.

She had worn one only once in her life and that had been at the Ol' Hallows Eve Ball.

_Some memories aren't worth remembering, _she said as she thought of the moment where she was a captive of Dracula. Then she remembered how Gabriel had come and whisked her off her feet. _Then again,_ she thought smiling, _some of them are._

"The city's beautiful," she exclaimed to Gabriel.

"I thought that you might like it," he responded back.

He was so pleased to see her so happy. He knew she had been through a lot. Fighting all her life, losing family members, including her recent loss of her brother and close companion, Velkan. Her world had been shattered. Gabriel realized how hard Anna made it almost impossible for others to know how much it affected her but he knew deep down that she was hurting and aching. She was going to need time to heal.

One thing was for certain and that he was going to be there for her every step of the way.

She needed him.

He needed her.

That was another thing, why they were so alike. They both had awful dark pasts and had to live with the fear and pain all alone.

_Not anymore,_ Gabriel told himself.

They were now approaching the Vatican church.

Anna couldn't get over the fact that the Vatican had this much secrecy in their work. Secret paranormal programs, conspiracies, underground lairs, and what else? Also, she was surprised how Carl and Gabriel had managed to be part of it all.

Amazing.

On the trip, Gabriel explained about the Jekyll and Mr. Hyde incident and the effect it had on the people. He was worried about what her reaction would be but Anna understood completely to his surprise.

He was just doing his duty and sometimes in work, sacrifices must be made.

In this case, Anna figured, it was for the better.

Anna peered out through the window again and noticed that they were now going behind the church and no one was there but a few guards.

The coach stopped and she could hear, although not quite as clear, Carl and them having a conversation. They seemed to know one another.

Anna sat back down up next to Gabriel and asked, "What's happening now?"

"Well, darlin'." Gabriel said in a happy tone, "We are now going to be entering the underground lair. One of the many wonders of the city."

_Darlin__'?_, Anna asked herself before she decided to flirt back, "Oh, and how many wonders are there?"

"Hopefully, enough to see them all with you," he grinned sheepishly.

Anna just nodded her head.

Could this really be the same Gabriel Van Helsing she net before? What a little flirt he could be!

Gabriel soon leaned forward to give Anna a kiss but failed due to a bump the carriage hit as it began to start up again.

"CAAARRRLLLLL!!!!" Anna and Gabriel yelled in unison loud enough for their friend to hear.

"Sorry!" the friar called back as they began to go down a level of the back entrance leading to the underground lairs.

**A/N:** Okay, I admit. I'm a Logan fan and I had to put the term "Darlin' " in there. I am sorry but I just couldn't help myself. Also, I decided to add a small new side of Gabriel that has hardly been seen and hardly would ever be and that is I which he flirts. Anyways, please R&R and I hope you liked it! Thank you!


	8. Carl and the Ponies

**Forever- Part 8-Carl and the Ponies**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Yessie!! Please and thank you!! rogue200348yahoo.com****

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers!!! So for those of you who haven't seen it… beware and go see it a.s.a.p.!! It is v.g.!!!

**Disclaimers:** All characters belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal, yadda, yadda, yadda (actually that part belonged to Seinfield)

**Author's Note:** Thank you reviewers for being so nice to me. I know that this is short and kind of silly but I had to put in here or I wouldn't know what to do. It's short but it leads on to the next chapter which is much longer.

" I never knew there was an underground stable down here," Anna said as she saw a few other carriages with horses around them.

"I didn't know either until a few years ago," replied Carl as he helper her to unload luggage with Gabriel and tie the horses up, "That's one thing I've always hated it. Live with there people all your life and the next thing you know you are living a lie and they know secrets that you don't. I always wanted a pony," Carl said patting one of the horses on the head.

Anna couldn't resist a laugh while Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

"Well know you know that you can take care of many ponies and grown horses now. You'll be fine," Gabriel said.

"Well yes," Carl said sarcastically, "but it took them long enough to actually tell me."

"Okay, well, I must go find the Cardinal. Carl, show Anna around a little and be nice."

"Don't worry," the little man said, "You have my word."

"Good," Gabriel replied, then giving Anna a quick kiss on the lips, "Bye."

"Bye, but don't take so long," she added.

"I won't," he replied and off he went to find the leader.

How hard could this be?


	9. Tale of Old Wise Mr Grumpy

**Forever- Part 9-Tale of Old Wise Mr. Grumpy**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabrielle and Anna

**Feedback: **Please and thank you!! ****

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers!!! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal, etc. etc. etc.

**Author's Note:** Thank you reviewers for all your kind or reviews. I am so sorry that I couldn't post any earlier but I've been working on my website so things have been a little crazy. I hope you forgive me and like this chapter. It's more on the humor side so it can be a little different in mood later. It includes one of the famous quotes from the movie. Also, it is one of my longer chapters. Remember the promise? Well, I kept it and here it is!

"YOU WHAT?!"

Oh no. This was not going as it was intended.

"I brought Princess Anna back," Gabriel repeated. He already had told the Vatican leader that he had defeated Dracula and so forth but never imagined a reaction such as this when he said he came back with Anna.

"I already know that BUT WHY?!"

Gabriel thought for a moment and then came up with the first thing that popped into his head, "She wanted to see the sea."

The leader slapped his hand against his forehead. What kind of craziness was going on here? That was the stupidest thing he ever heard.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" he said as he continued to pace around his office.

Gabriel suddenly became more serious, "If I may, I think that it was a fine idea. She's been through a lot and there have been casualties," he said remembering Velkan, "I think that this break suits her very nicely. Plus…" he cut himself off.

Should he tell him? He was partially like a father to him. But what would he think?

"But what?"

"We… Anna and I-."

"Yes?" Cardinal Jinette asked looking evily into his eyes.

"We," Gabriel cleared his throat, "we- um…we are in love."

"WHAT THE HEAVENS ARE YOU THINKING?!" the leader said yelling at him while hitting himself insanely.

Gabriel didn't know how to react but he had to admit that the leader's reactions were somewhat comical so he couldn't hold back a laugh.

"WHAT"S SO FUNNY?" Cardinal Jinette asked.

"You," Gabriel said in struggle.

"This is not funny! Do you know how much trouble you are in?! Do you? DO YOU?!" he said getting all in Gabriel's face.

Gabreil broke down laughing, "I'm…I'm so…I'm so sorry."

"Shame on you!" the leader said pointing a finger at him nearly poking him in the eye.

"Okay, okay," Gabriel said raising his arms up like a surrender.

"So do you know how much trouble you are in? The Valerious and the Helsings can't be together…EVER!!"

"No. There's been some mistake," Gabriel said angrily taking a stand, "You cannot tell me what I want and what not to do with my life. I love her and that's enough to keep me going."

"Would you kill for her?"

"Yes. I already have…remember?"

"Oh, right. Would you change who you are for her?"

"Yes."

"Would you do anything for her?"

"Obviously."

"Would you die for her?"

"If she could live…yes."

"Aie-ye-ye! Dracula can come back you know?"

"Of that, I am well aware," Gabriel answered.

"If he saw the last of the Valerious which is partly his family and his arch enemy together, how do you think he would feel?" the leader asked gently, "DO YOU KNOW?!!" he yelled.

Gabriel hadn't thought of that and he was aware it was true. It all was. But he loved Anna and he wasn't willing to give up on her no matter what.

"Look," Gabriel started, "I don't care what you think right now concerning Dracula. As far as I am concerned, he's dead right now and there's now way he's going to stand in the way. And just like him, neither are you, or anyone else!"

"But we do not exist," the Cardinal replied.

"I love her! Okay?! There is more to life than the daily headline news. I admit, I like my job very much and enjoy helping others indeed but I've done it for too long now and if it means that I can't live a normal life like I'm suppose to, then.."

"Then what?"

"I rather not."

Cardinal Jinette was in shock from hearing those words. He came over to Gabriel sadly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I have to remember how much you've grown up since we took you in during your teenage youth," he replied, "I remember when I found you in the alley. You were lost and couldn't remember anything from your past. All you had was a badge with the marking of the Knights of the Holy Order and a few other little things in a bag. I don't know why, but I knew then that you would become a great hero someday. But I guess you are right. To every hero there is an end. It might not be death. It might just be life."

Gabriel looked deep into his eyes.

"You know what? You're like the son I never had. I guess that at the end all I can hope for you is happiness."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"I'll make an offer to you. Transylvania is a far off land which is home to many legendary creatures. That's for sure. Evil will always lurk there but there will always be good. Why don't you go back with Anna and Carl? The people don't consider you any harm there but a hero. Who knows when will be the next time death leaps over? They need someone to look over them."

"You mean…" he started.

Jinette sighed before stating, "You have my blessing."

"Thank you. Thank you!" Gabriel said shaking his hands and giving him a surprise embrace.

"You're very welcome…on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You never forget your roots and you must come back with Anna and the kids for a visit sometime."

"Kids?" Gabriel said surprised, "Uh-"

"Oh, and bring Carl with you as well. I'm going to miss that little monk."

"Don't you mean friar?"

"Whatever he is. Just keep me those promises will you."

"I will."

"Now go find them. I'm sure that Anna and Carl are waiting for you.

"Goodbye, dear friend," Gabriel said as he shook his old friend's hand.

"May the lord be with you," Gabriel said before turning to leave when then Cardinal Jinette sat at his desk. He took out a handkerchief and patted his sweaty forehead and mumbled, "They're going to need all the help they can get," before continuing with his work.


	10. Unknown Secrets

Forever- Part 10-Unknown Secrets 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please and thank you! What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal, etc. etc. etc.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long but I'm here! More updating soon! I might be going to Toronto soon but I'll let you know when that happens. Until then, please read and review!

While Gabriel was speaking to Cardinal Jinette, the leader of the Vatican, Carl had been amusing Anna with all his little gismos, gadgets, and weapons at the lab.

Anna never had seen so many weapons in her life. How Carl came up with all these little inventions, she was clueless.

They made their way up to a little mini-apartment-like area where Carl explained was where he and Gabriel stayed at.

"If you are unaware, there are only 2 bedrooms but I'm sure that Gabe won't mind you staying in his," he replied giving her a wink.

Before she could say anything he took her hand and pulled her past the luggage to what seemed like the living area which was almost mistaken for a library since it had so many books.

"Here. I want to show you something. Sit down," he told her as she did so on a small couch.

She watched as Carl scurried around looking for something among one of the shelves.

_He certainly is a strange little fellow, _she though to herself.

He soon came back with a huge photo album and placed it on top of his legs once he took a seat next to Anna,

"I thought since Gabriel isn't around to prevent this sort of thing from happening, I would share with you this," he opened the book to reveal a black and white photo of a boy with crossed-eyes and was sticking out his tongue in front of an old school. He must've been 8- years-old and had freckles.

"Um…Carl," Anna asked curiously, "Who's that funny looking boy?"

Carl looked down and stared in horror and disgust, "Whoops! Wrong picture…that's me."

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh, don't worry. I get it all the time."

After flipping around a few pages of him making funny faces, he finally found what he was looking for, "Aha! Here it is!"

Anna looked down to see a picture of a boy standing on a wagon looking seriously into the distance. He must've been 17 or so and was quite a gentleman. For some reason, Anna's heart began to flutter.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"No one other than your very own hero himself," Carl said smiling happily.

"Gabriel!" Anna asked in shock.

"Yes and I've got more" Carl said as they continued to look through photographs. At least, she now knew how the kids would look like. _Wait a moment, KIDS! _Anna thought in horror, _I must be thinking to ahead of myself._

Anna couldn't believe how handsome he looked. If she knew him when she was younger, he would've been her school girl crush.

"And lastly, here he is with Cardinal Jinette," Carl said before shutting the book, "Any questions?"

"Carl," Anna asked him, "You and Gabriel have been friends for years now. What can you tell me about his past? You know, the man before the one I once knew?"

"Tis a sad story really. Not much is known. The Cardinal found him in an alley nearby from here. He looked worn out and tired. He decided to give him some shelter. He was very surprised when he noticed that Gabe had a badge with the marking of the Holy Order. When he asked where he got it from, he didn't know."

"What happened after?"

"The Vatican realized the strength he had and long story short, they sent him on missions for one of their top secret groups to kill all evil things. It's his job. His life. His curse. He must vanquish evil."

"But how do you know he was the true chosen one?" Anna asked.

"Only the Vatican knows that. Gabriel doesn't even know for sure but I tell you something I believe. It has something to deal with Dracula himself," Carl replied.

"Carl," Anna asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Did Gabriel ever…" Anna couldn't think of a way to put it.

"Love another women?" he finished.

She nodded.

"No. I've never seen him so happy since he's been with you. You've changed his life."

Anna smiled to that and Carl was going to mention something else when Gabriel walked in.

"It's true," he said walking in. He had heard part of their conversation.

Anna jumped up and ran to great him with a hug and a kiss like they hadn't seen each other in years, "How did it go?" she asked.

"Good. Very good."

"Carl was showing me some of the pictures from your youth," she said winking to him.

"Carl, I told you not to!"

Laughing, Carl announced, "I'm leaving. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," he yelled walking towards that direction.

"I actually thought that you were actually quite attractive."

"Really?"

"Really. I wonder what would've happened if I knew you back then?"

"You think it would've ended up the same?"

"I sure hope so. Destiny is destiny after all."  
"I suppose," he replied. Then he remembered how he needed to talk with Anna.

"Um…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"Uh-oh. Good or bad?"

"It's a bit of both really…at least it may be to you."

They then sat down on the couch and faced each other.

"I talked to the Cardinal, you know."

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Well, I first told him about the mission and all was good. Then I told him about us and… he went beserk."

"Oh god. I should've known this would happen. It's all my fault."

"Hey listen it isn't and don't worry. He then calmed down after a while."

"Oh."

"We leave tomorrow back to Transylvania."

"We? You mean me, you…" Anna started.

"Carl?" Gabriel added with a laugh.

"I don't understand."

"I'll be staying in Transylvania for a long time."

"Huh?"

"It's somehow a portal of evil. They need someone to take care of it and apparently I am the man for the job."

"But what about other places?"

"They'll send for me every now and then."

"But you'll be risking you career!"

"No I won't. I'll be with you."

"Gabriel-"

"Shhh. Before you say anything come with me," he said covering his hand over her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

He walked her to a cabinet of drawers and took out something before proceeding.

"Watch your step," he warned as he opened the door leading to the balcony.

He went to the edge before saying, "You can look now," and removed his hand from her eyes.

Anna gasped as there in front of her in the slight distance was the sea.

"I know we can't get any closer to there since it's broad daylight and who knows what they'll do if they find me but I hope this will do."

"Oh, Gabriel, it's wonderful," Anna said as tears rolled down her eyes, "Thank you," she said taking him into an embrace.

"I also have something else to give to you."

"Which is? I think this is more than enough," she said smiling.

Gabriel took out a little box and gave it to her.

"Gabriel, I-"

"Open it."

She did and practically fainted when she saw what it was. It was a ring.

"Gabriel-," she felt the tears begin to sting.

"I bought this a long time ago hoping that one day I might find the women I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I think that I've found her," he then fell to floor and stood on one knee as he took her hand. He himself was in tears as he looked up at her and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Anna couldn't do anything but nod her head.

"You will?" he chocked in disbelief.

She nodded again and he stood up and wiped her tears away. He then placed the ring on her left hand.

He looked into her eyes and said, "I love you," while she returned with a response of, "I love you too."

Then they fell into a deep and passionate kiss as the sea's waves broke on the shore and the church's bells began to ring.


	11. Interlude to the Future

Forever- Part 11- Interlude to the Future 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please and thank you! What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, etc. etc. etc. (and no that does not include the King of Sian-spelling!)

**Author's Note:** Well, that took long enough. I know that this chapter is extremely short but I just had to write something that would lead on to what I plan to write ahead. I hope you like it and will find what the future holds v. interesting. (Please don't forget to read and review.)

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into months, and months turned into years.

Time quickly passed after the wedding of Princess Anna Valerious and Gabriel Van Helsing.

For the Transylvanian people it was a joyous occasion since now they were the brand new King and Queen of the land.

Evil hadn't lurked for some time now and some said that it never would again, but then again, never doesn't always mean never.

A storm was coming.

Dark clouds became gloomy over the old abandoned castle up high in the Carpathian Mountains.

A wolf's howl could be heard in the distance and the moon shone bright.

Then all seemed calm around the land that held Castle Dracula, until lightening struck the top tower.

**A/N:** I know that the beginning was dragging on a bit but I had a little bit of writer's block and well you know how it is. Well now you've read it, so please review!


	12. Emma and Abraham

Forever- Part 12 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait but in a few days I go back to school and I've been shopping and stuff but here I am. Hopefully, this will make up for those who felt deprived from it since my last post.

Emma and Abraham 10 Years Later… 

"Catch me if you can!" yelled an eight-year-old, Emma. She was running around and taunting her five-year-old brother. She was now hidden behind a chair in the main living room of the Valerious-Helsing Manor.

"No fair!" mumbled her little brother Abraham.

"It's fair to the rest of the world except you!" Emma yelled back.

"Gimmie back Teddy!" Abraham yelled.

"Never!"

"But I'm sick," Abraham sniffled.

"Aww!" his sister mocked jokingly, "Too bad…so sad!"

She came forward slowly and raised the bear high above her head. She watched very amused as her brother tried to jump up and catch it.

"You can't get it! Na-na-na-na-na-na!" she yelled smiling with satisfaction as she ran to the other side of the room.

"Mommy!" yelled Abraham running after her still in his bed clothes.

Emma quickly looked back at her brother before slamming into something in the doorway.

"Oh, dear me!" a voice said startled.

Emma looked up and stared at her good friend.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry Carl! I didn't mean to," she said with a look of hope and forgiveness in her eyes.

"It's quite alright, child. I-" Carl stated before being interrupted.

"Emma Marie Valerious Helsing! What is the meaning of this!" A furious Anna Valerious stated standing there with her hands on her hips.

Emma gulped. She always hated when her mother got angry. It hardly ever happened and when it did, it usually was her fault.

"How many times have I told you not to run in the living room? Hmmm?.." she said.

Carl looked nervously at Emma as Anna was waiting suspiciously and taping her foot on the ground.

"Mother, I-"

"Also, how many times have I told you to stop taunting your brother?"

There was a moment of silence until little Abraham came trudging behind Emma and wiping his tired eyes.

"Hello, mummy," the little one said sniffling.

"Hello, sweetie," Anna said in a more gentle tone. Emma just rolled her eyes in envy.

Suddenly concerned, Anna kneeled down in front of him and checked his forehead. His fever was mostly gone but he was still heated up from all the running around,.

"Abraham! Tell me why you are out of bed when you are still sick?"

She looked into his eyes and nearly melted when she could've sworn she saw the Gabriel in him.

"She…," he started pointing at his sister and sniffling, "She took Teddy."

Emma started to move forward to say something but Carl pulled her back.

"Emma?" Anna said eyeing her again, "Hand me Teddy."

"But, I-"

"I'm waiting," she said extending her hand.

"Fine!" Emma said.

"Excuse me?" Anna said sternly.

"I mean, yes, ma-ma," she quickly said while giving her mother the bear.

"Thank you," Anna replied. Then she turned to face Abraham, "Here you are. Here's Teddy."

"Thank you, mummy," he said holding it tightly to his face.

"Don't mention it," she said before she got up, "Now, we need to go get you to sleep. Want me to tuck you in?"

"Ah-ha!" the little boy nodded before stating, "I'm thirsty."

Anna quickly pondered before saying, "Abe, darlin'? Go sit on the couch and play with Teddy won't you? Carl? Please get him a glass of milk, if you'd be so kind, while I have a chat with Emma."

Emma looked up at her mom. What more could she possibly tell her. She was in trouble, made a mistake, and was humiliated in front of her family. What else could there possibly be need to be said?

"No problem, Anna. Sit down Abe and I'll be back shortly," the friar said patting the boy's head as he lifted him and placed him on the couch, before leaving.

"Emma?" Come sit with me," Anna said as she patted an empty spot on the couch she was sitting on.

Emma obeyed and took a seat and turned to face her mother.

"Emma? Are you alright?"

"Yes, ma-ma. Why do you ask?" she said innocently.

Anna took a deep breath, before sighing, "Ever since, Abraham was born. You've been different."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that you've gotten too used to being the youngest and the only one," Anna paused for a moment before saying, "I know I've been hard on you, but I hope you understand that you are now older and need to learn responsibility to get some place in the world. Abraham looks up to you. One day, your mother, father, and even Uncle Carl may be gone, and you'll be all he has left.

Emma looked up at her mother suspiciously, "What are you trying to say?"

Anna bit her lip. She couldn't tell her the truth since her and Gabriel decided to wait to tell them until they were a little older so she decided to try to put it in a way her daughter would understand.

"The times we are living in," she explained, "Are very tough. One moment you see us and, well, the next moment you won't."

"I don't follow."

"Remember how I told you about my brother Velkan who passed away before you were born?"

"Yes."

"Well, our mother died when we were very young and that left our father to raise us all by himself. Once we grew older, he passed away too."

"How?"

"Excuse me?" Anna asked.

"How did he die?" Emma asked.

"In battle but that's a long story that I promise I'll tell you another time," Anna said somewhat seeming uncomfortable. Emma nodded signaled Anna to continue, "Anyways, after he passed, we had nobody except each other. We had no family, nor friends, mind you. Velkan and I were all alone."

"I'm so sorry mother," Emma said with sympathy.

"I know," Anna said smiling at her, "We were all we had left. It's such a pity."

Anna looked down and sighed. How she wish she could turn back time.

"Were you two very close?" Emma asked.

Anna looked up and said," Very. Just like you and Abe. Actually since he was the oldest, he was the one usually taunting me and not the other way around."

They both laughed before Anna came to a realization, "You know, you remind me so much of how I used to be when I was a young girl."

It was true. Emma looked exactly how Anna looked like from what she had seen in portraits. She had the same face and features. The only difference was that her hair was more wavy and even a bit more the color of Gabriel's.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're smart, funny, witty, strong, and very adventurous. I was like that and usually I had to have Velkan come after me before I would get into serious trouble," she sighed before saying, "I always looked up to him. In many ways, he was my childhood hero. He stood up for me and was there when I was in need of someone to talk to. He never treated me any different and learned to respect me as I grew up. That's when we became the best of friends. I wanted to be just like him and, oh, did I love him so."

Emma bit her lip and looked down. Then she looked to the other side of the room to notice that Carl had returned with the drink and Abraham was still playing with Teddy.

Anna noticed this and said, "It's the same with Abraham. He looks up to you."

At that moment, Abraham had looked up and smiled at Emma who smiled back.

"He loves you just like me and your father do. After Velkan was gone, I thought it was the end. Thank heavens that I had your father. For some reason, you were put on the earth for a purpose, and were blessed to be in the same family. Don't ever think different. Please remember that. Please don't hurt you brother, okay? Promise?"

"Promise."

Abraham and Carl came up to them presuming that it was time to got to bed. Abraham jumped and held his hands up as Anna stood and picked him up.

"Now, are you ready to go to bed?" she asked.

Abraham nodded as a reply.

"Okay, then Emma, Uncle Carl, and I will tuck you in okay?" they all began to leave the room and head down the hallway, "Wow. You are getting heavy! You're going to be big soon and-"

Anna was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that can be," Carl said as he took a night lamp and walked towards the front door.

Anna put Abraham down and both he and Emma hid behind her for safety purposes.

Carl opened the door to show a large dark figure. Everyone gasped as a roll of thunder and lightening banged and they saw who it was.

**A/N- **Yes. I know I used the Marishka quote of "Too bad…so sad," but I couldn't help it. Did you all like it? I know it's different since I assume you weren't expecting the huge jump to the future so tell me how you feel. Please review!


	13. A Warm Welcome Back

Forever- Part 13- A Warm Welcome Back 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note:** Yikes! How long has it been since I have updated? Far too long. I also have to finish writing it since I haven't done anymore chapters past this and I have a whole story plot in my head. Do not worry for I will continue! Now on with the show! Cough I mean story…

A lightening bolt hit somewhere in the distance, making light reflect onto the face on the man standing in the doorway.

Raising his head, which was covered by his big floppy hat, he smiled and kindly said, "Well, aren't you going to welcome me home?"

"Father!" Emma exclaimed.

"Pa-pa!" replied a happy little Abraham who immediately ran into his father's arms. Soon after Emma, Carl, and Anna followed.

"Hey, you two!" a happy Gabriel Van Helsing replied scooping Abraham into his arms and hugging Emma to himself.

"Welcome back, Gabe," Carl replied.

"Hello, Carl."

"Welcome home, Gabriel," Anna said approaching him and giving him a sweet quick kiss on his lips and a small hug which was very difficult to do for the fact that the kids were in the way.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too," she whispered back, "Come on in. Thank goodness you weren't soaked much.

"Indeed. For that I am much grateful," he replied before stepping into the Valerious-Helsing Manor.

He was so pleased to be home. After his last trip, he was extremely exhausted and was looking forward to some serious family time.

"Go on and sit. Carl can you fetch Gabriel some tea while I get him a towel to dry off?" Anna asked after Gabriel and the kids made their way to the couch.

"Yes, sure. Get comfy and we'll be back."

Gabriel smiled and stared at his two children.

"Now tell me what has been happening with you two? Still fighting?" Gabriel asked jokingly.

"Yes," Abraham sniffled, "Just before you came she stole Teddy."

"Did not!" Emma yelled.

"Did too."

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO."

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT you little-"

"Whoa! Whoa. Wait a minute. The important thing is that you got Teddy now right?" he said noticing the boy clutching his stuffed bear with his arms.

"Uh-huh," he nodded, "Mommy got it for me."

"Good. Emma, you should know better than to taunt your brother-especially when he's sick and you should be caring for him."

Then Gabriel remembered something.

"You are sick, aren't you?" he asked Little Abe.

The reason why Anna had stayed behind, as well as Carl, on this mission was that of Abraham being sick and he needed his mother to care for him and Carl who was a wonder when it came to medicine.

"Aren't you?" Gabriel asked again.

The cute, little boy nodded.

"Then why are you out of bed?"

Abraham then replied by pointing at Teddy and then his sister.

"Oh. I see."

"Here we are,." Carl said as he and Anna walked back into the room.

Gabriel was soon cleaned off and they drank some tea. He discussed how he had went to visit Cardinal Jinette. He didn't give out much more details since the kids were there. He decided to talk to Anna later.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Gabriel said pulling out two floppy, smaller, but identical, hats out of his small bag. "These are for you."

"Thank you father," Emma exclaimed.

"Thanks daddy," grinned Abraham.

"Carl, this is for you," Gabriel said handing his friend two leather bounded books.

"At last they have arrived! The updated scientific findings in astrology! At last! My heart is contempt!"

Anna smiled and then realized that Gabriel was holding out towards her a box.

"Gabriel-"

"Take it," he said, "A gift from me to you."

If only he knew all that he had done for her, she thought to herself.

She opened it and gasped in amusement as a twinkle of the jeweled necklace captured her eyes.

"Gabriel—you shouldn't have. It's so beautiful. I-" before she could say anything. She came up and hugged her husband.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he replied back.

She smiled and then Emma said, "I'm sleepy."

"Well it's time to get you two to bed. It's way past your curfew."

"Tell us a story daddy!" Abraham pleaded.

"Do tell us one. Please father?" stated Emma.

"Please?" Carl asked.

Anna and Gabriel exchanged glances, he snickered, and said, "Alright, I will but let's get you to bed first. C'mon let's go."

And with that, Gabriel, Anna, Carl, and the kids made their way towards the children's room.

A/N: Yes, I know I quoted Logan again with the "Aren't you going to welcome me home?" bit but I couldn't help it. I love Logan! Well, how do you like how it's going so far? Please review. And don't forget to be kind and honest. Thank you!


	14. Bedtime Stories

**Forever-Part 14- Bedtime Stories**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note:** GAAHHH! Long enough for me to update! At least I got to finish another story and post some LXG stuff. I'm so sorry if I kept anyone waiting. I have a few other chapters typed up and still finishing to write it. School is just getting in the way so much these days. Anyhoo…enjoy and I hope that this makes it up to you.

Moments later, Anna, Gabriel, and Carl were tucking Emma and Abraham into their beds all ready to hear a story.

"So what kind of story would you like me to tell you?" Gabriel asked.

"How about when you and Mommy met?" asked Abraham.

"Please do!" pleaded Emma.

Gabriel and Anna exchanged looks. They didn't want to lie to their children but then again they wouldn't want them to get mad when they get older and find out about the family's past.

"Do you really want to hear that story?" Carl asked the children helping Anna and Gabriel with this surprise crisis.

Gabriel sighed and said, "Very well. I'll tell you in a way so you can understand.

"Okay," piped up little Abe from under his covers.

"A long time ago, I used to live in Rome. I grew up there, went to school, and was taken under the care of your Grandpa."

"Grandpa Jinette?" Emma asked.

"Yes," replied Gabriel.

"What happened to your real Mommy and daddy?" asked Abe.

Gabriel paused for a minute. How was he going to explain that he didn't have any since he was sent to protect the people. Anna knew that he was the left hand of God because of a discussion they had years earlier but they shouldn't tell their children should they?

"Um…. I don't remember well. I was too young. They must've died months after I was born or something…"

"Oh father!" explained Emma.

"Poor Papa…" said little Abe.

_Great,_ Gabriel thought, _now they feel sad and have sympathy for me. That's not what I had planned._

"No. Don't worry. I had a fairly good life. While staying at Jinette's, I met your Uncle Carl who lost his parents when he was younger too. He's been family to me ever since."

Carl smiled and said, "Likewise."

"Now far away in another country, here in Transylvania," Anna began, "Was where I lived."

"With Uncle Velkan?" asked Emma.

"Yes, with Uncle Velkan. We were the best of friends. My mother and father were the King and Queen of the Gypsies and the Valerious family had often lived up to quite a noble name. The sad thing was that one person in particular decided to betray our family.

Emma's eyes widened.

"His name was Count Vladislaus Draquila. Dracula, for short. He was a Valerious but he despised us. It's a very tragic tale. We still don't know why he did but one thing is certain. He began to deal and fight in evil ways."

"Like how?" asked Emma.

Anna looked at Abe was staring in shock looking scared.

"I don't wanna scare your brother."

"Y-Y-Y-You won't," said Abe.

Anna hesitated, "I know the truth is hard to hear but I guess it has to come out someday. Velkan and I also learned of this story when we were young. Every Valerious-Helsing must know about it. You two are included. If I tell you, please don't get too frightened. Promise me that?"

The two shook their heads.

Anna looked back at Gabriel who nodded to her with approval.

She took a deep breath and commenced by saying, "He became immortal. He became a vampire."

The children gasped. Carl had told them about vampires before and about their blood lust but never were positive that what he had said was true or not.

Not until now.

"How?" asked Abe.

"No one knows. He did many evil deeds towards people including members of his own family. Our best guess is that when he was eventually defeated he was sent to hell where the Devil lives. The devil must've sent him back to do more deeds so that he could remain amused and pleased."

"That's bloody awful!"

"Precisely, centuries later, a Valerious came face to face with him. A curse was put upon us that said if a Valerious didn't defeat him, we'd live in a miserable life in hell for the rest of our days after death and never cross the Pearly Gates into heaven. Valerious after Valerious throughout the years attempted to kill him right once and for all. Soon enough, the only two left were Velkan and I."

"That's awful!"

"This is where I come in," Gabriel explained.

"And me!" said Carl.

"Over the years, my job was to fight evil and do good," Gabriel stated, "I was sent here after I heard about the Dracula problem."

"And what happened?" asked Emma.

"Well, let's see. I wasn't so kindly welcomed at first. Especially by your mother. She wanted me dead."

"Ma-ma!" said Emma.

"What!" said Abe.

"I didn't know whether to trust him. It wasn't until after our town as attacked by Dracula's 3 brides that he fought. Then I knew that this actually was the famous Van Helsing I had heard about and I understood he wanted to help. I wanted to fight this on my own. We didn't get along but as time grew we learned to respect each other. I was held captive soon after Velkan was killed and your daddy and uncle saved me. I'll be eternality grateful."

"How'd you know you were in love?" asked Abe.

"We couldn't stand one another being in danger," Gabriel responded, "Before our final battle with the enemy, we realized it was probably the last time we would ever see each other in somewhat easy conditions. Your mother kissed me."

"What!" said Emma.

"Did not!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oh yes, you did. You made the first move!" Gabriel replied.

"You were the one who kept pulling me towards you telling me how you cared and to be careful. You wouldn't let me leave."

"What!" exclaimed Abe.

"You were the one who made a grab for me!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Carl.

"Well I couldn't resist your good looks. Besides you were quite the gentleman."

"Well you were quite the-."

'Uh-um," Abe coughed.

"So…" Emma started wishing them to continue.

"So we kissed. It was short and sweet but truly unforgettable," Anna replied.

"Anyways, Carl, your mother, and a good friend of ours, the Frankenstein monster were looking for a way to umm….," Gabriel stuttered. He couldn't tell them about the antidote or him being a werewolf so he said, "To defeat him while I fought and distracted Dracula. I did defeat him but I thought I had lost your mother too."

"What do you mean?" asked Abe sniffing.

"She was injured when she somehow got in the middle of the fight," he said, "I thought that I might have by accident hurt her but she was fine at the end."

"Is the Frankenstein monster the same monster you mentioned to us in another story? The poor creature that wasn't accepted into society and had his father killed?" asked Emma.

"Yes it was," Anna said, "His appearance might have been gruesome but deep down inside he had a good heart. After the mission, he wanted to start a new life and left. I do hope that all is going well for him."

"Me too, the poor fellow…," mumbled Carl.

"Well, back to the story. We grew closer and more aware of our feelings for one another. We went on a trip to Rome with Carl where your father proposed to me. We were married after coming back here. We became King and Queen of the Gypsies. Ten years later and here we are," Anna said hugging Emma, "With our little prince and princess."

"Oh my…," Carl said drying his tears and blowing his nose with a tissue, "What a lovely story."

"Indeed," Anna said.

"Now it's time to get you two to sleep," Gabriel said tucking them into the sheets and covers.

"Sleep tight you two," Anna said giving them and Teddy a kiss on the head as Carl and Gabriel gave them a hug.

They then turned off the lights and waved good night as they closed the door.

"Emma?" asked Abraham,

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for giving me back Teddy."

"Mom, made me…I mean, you are welcomed."

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Dracula will attack us again?"

"You scared?"

"Uh-huh."

Emma got up and went over to his bed and said, "Move over." Once she was there she hugged her little brother and Teddy. "I don't know," she responded, "Father defeated him many years ago and nothing has happened."

"But he's immortal," Abe said snuggling closer.

"True," Emma responded, "But let's not bother wondering about that now. We have mommy, daddy, and Carl. They won't let any harm come to us. Plus, I'll protect you. I promise. Now go to sleep and dream sweet happy dreams, okay?"

"Okay. Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Emma?"

"Yes," Emma said starting to sound a little annoyed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Say goodnight to Teddy."

"Goodnight, Teddy."

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And finally everyone was left to sleep in peace…or were they?


	15. A Questionable Discovery

Forever- Part 15-A Questionable Discovery 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note:** Yeahy! New chapter! I'm starting to get back into the routine. In case for some who are wondering, there will be action soon but not exactly at the moment. Hope you enjoy this!

Weeks after Gabriel's arrival home, the children were in Carl's laboratory.

"Carl?"

"Yes, Emma?" he replied while looking into a liquid.

"What's that?"

"It's a very dangerous chemical."

"What does it do?" piped Abe.

"I still don't know."

"You mean to say that you created something without any purpose?"

"Pricesly," he said writing some notes.

"Uncle Carl?" asked Abe.

"Yes."

"You are a little strange."

"I know. Isn't it great?" he said patting him on the head.

"What's that?" Emma said pointing to a metal device that stood on the table.

"A microscope."

"What's it for?" Abe questioned.

"Too look at things that are very small and notice details as if they were bigger."

"Oh. Quite odd," Emma started before being interrupted.

"Oh dear!" Carl said looking at his pocket watch, "It's getting very late. You must get ready for bed. I'm a little busy tonight so if you want you may go to the library yourself and choose a story for your daddy to read to you."

"Okay," Emma said giving Carl a hug, "Goodnight, Carl!"

"Goodnight , my dear!"

"Good night," said Abe hugging him.

"And a good-night too."

The children then ran off to the library to choose their book.

"Found one yet?" asked Abe after a while.

"There's too many of them. I'm still looking."

"Well hurry up!"

"I'm trying."

Title after title, books of science, music, philosophy, and fantasy, kept coming.

Emma stopped when she noticed a certain title that stood out to her.

_Transylvanian Vampires_.

"Did you find one yet?"

"I sure did," said Emma climbing down some steps.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Abe said excitedly.

"Come here," Emma said as she placed it on a desk and patted to part of the chair that she was sitting on so he could join her. He did and looked down in shock.

"Tran-syl-va-nian Vamp-ires," he said spelling out lout nervously. "I don't think this is a story book."

"Yes it is. It should have storied of many different vampires from the area where we live," she said opening the novel.

"Look!" Abe said pointing at a bookmark.

"Somebody must have been reading this before," she said opening it to the page. Covering it was a torn piece of paper which appeared to be in Latin and had the symbol of a Dragon. On top of it was a ring also with a Latin inscription on it.

"Wow!" Abe said as Emma picked it up.

It was glowing.

"Let's see what else is here," she said moving the paper and ring to the side.

Both of their hearts jumped and skin shivered by the sight of the drawing in front of them.

"Oh my-."

He had a very sharp- looking figure and long black hair. His eyes were piercing black and a mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

"Who is this?" asked Abe.

Emma looked down and read aloud his name, "Count Vladislaus Draguila."

They both looked at each other in horror.

"DRACULA!"

"Children?" they head their mother call out.

"Oh-no!" said Emma.

"Emma? Abraham?"

"What should we do with this book?" said Abe.

"We'll take it with us as well as the paper and ring," she said quickly putting in her nightgown.

"Are you mad?" asked Abe holding Teddy and scratching his head.

"Are you not finding this interesting?"

"Ah! There you are." Anna said walking in. "Carl said I could find you here."

"Hello, mummy!" said Abe.

"Hi," Anna said suddenly noticing her daughter's strange reaction. "Emma, are you alright?"

"Uh-huh," she then thought for a second and said, "I'm just a little disappointed that I couldn't find a right story for the mood I'm in."

"Hmmm…." Anna pondered, "It sometimes happens….Why don't we have your father tell us about one of his adventures with Uncle Carl when they were younger?"

"Sounds great," Emma said getting up and clutching her stomach, "I'll go see daddy right now." She then bolted out the door to her bed room.

Anna blinked, "Abe Is Emma alright?"

"Why do you ask?

"She's acting a little bit odd."

"She's always been odd.

"True," Anna said laughing. "C'mon let's get you and Teddy to daddy so you won't be late for the story," Anna said picking him up.

Before they left, Anna swore that she heard someone whispering.

"Abe?" she asked.

"Yeah, mummy?"

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"That's odd…" she mumbled.

She gave the library one last look before walking away with Abe.

_Later that night_

Anna and Gabriel had just gone to their room after story time was over. Anna moved around strangely in the room and thought to herself.

_I know that I heard something,_ she said.

"Anna?" asked Gabriel.

Anna didn't respond.

"Anna?" Gabriel asked standing beside her.

"Ummm…yes?" she asked a little surprised.

"Everything alright?" he wondered.

"Um….yes. Ummm…I mean no. Gabriel there is something I have been meaning to tell you about."

Gabriel nodded and led them to sit on the bed and took her hand.

"What is it?"

"Earlier tonight, when I was getting the kids at the library, I swore that I heard someone else possibly call my name or something in that room."

"You mean someone got into the house?" Gabriel asked wide-eyed.

"Yes….No…I'm not quite sure….I didn't tell you earlier because of the kids. Although, Abe was there when I heard it. I questioned him but he said that he had heard nothing of the sort."

"Surely there can't be anyone here."

"But I swear that I heard something Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded his head and walked to a night stand drawer. He opened it and pulled out a shiny, silver gun, and put it in his nightgown pocket.

"Gabriel-," Anna asked.

"Stay here. I'm going to check and see if there's anything there. If you hear anything like a gun shot, go get the kids and Carl and get out of here." He then began to move towards the door but Anna stood up and took a hold of his arm.

"Gabriel?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He was about to leave when Anna took hold of him again and kissed him. It was somewhat long and very passionate. She finally let go of him and said, "Don't be late."

Gabriel grinned and said, "Don't worry. I won't."

He left leaving Anna to stand in the hallway after a while and wait.

Soon she heard running down the hallway and Gabriel yelling, "Run!"

She was about to when Gabriel got hold of her and brought her back into their room and pushed her on the bed. He then laid by her side and grinned, "Gotcha."

Anna wide-eyed stared back down at him. "You pathetic jerk!" She then tried to hit him but he caught onto her wrists. "Let me go."

"Listen, darlin'. There was nothing there. I checked high and low and there was nothing. Now, I didn't want to disappoint you. C'mon, my joke was somewhat funny, right?"

"Yeah," Anna said before chuckling. Then she stopped and looked serious and said, "NO!"

She then got up and walked into another room attached to theirs.

"Anna? Wait! What did I do?" Gabriel said continuing to laugh.

_In the children's room._

Every child, minus one of the two, Emma, was fast asleep.

Emma rolled her head to see her younger brother fast asleep.

She smiled and thought to herself, _He is so adorable_.

She turned her head back and stared at the ceiling. All she could think about was the discoveries of the day. She had already hidden the book in her nightstand drawer when her parents and uncle left.

Now all she was left with was the ring.

She picked it up and held it above her.

It had a symbol of a dragon on it and had an inscription inside.

_It seems to be in some foreign language. Latin, perhaps?_ Emma said to herself.

All of the sudden, the window opened and a gust of wind and leaves from outside came in.

Startled but proceeding with quick action, Emma got out of bed and closed the window shut. She looked out and saw another castle far away. It was abandoned and castle far away. It supposedly had belonged to Victor Frankenstein as she had been told.

Lightening blasted illuminating the sky in a bright dark blue as rainclouds moved in causing moist air.

Emma looked back to see that her brother was still asleep.

_Good_, she thought.

She then walked to her bed as the pitter-patter of raindrops were heard dropping against the window pane.

Once she was settled in under the covers, she sighed, and retrieved back out the ring.

Her eyes began to close and she swore she could hear someone whisper to her but there was no hope since soon she was in the land of sleep and dreams.


	16. Trespassing Dangerous Territory

**Forever- Part 16- Trespassing Dangerous Territory**

**Author:** Sparkling-Diva

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing:** Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback:** Please! Thanks!

**Summary:** What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning:** Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note:** Well, I seem to be updating more on schedule lately which is good. Next week I only have a day and a half of school so it'll be a whole lot easier for me to finish writing and typing up to the rest of my story but do not fear since I have a long way to go regarding my posts/updates. I just mean that I'll be done writing and typing all of my rough draft. But anyway, enough that, please read and review!

She looked into the mirror. In front of her was an older woman with brown eyes and dark chocolate brown hair. This wasn't her now but later. It had to be. She recognized similarities to her mother's appearance as well as her fathers. She looked down to see that she was wearing a blood red velvet dress.

_Soon she heard a dark, mysterious, leering voice whisper in her ear, to me…we could have such a history together…we belong."_

_Noticing no one behind her in the mirror, she turned around to look at who at who it was but the dream had ended._

_She had awoken._

"Emma? Are you sick?" Abe said trying to check his sister's forehead.

"I'm fine," Emma said brushing his hand away, "Now, shh! We don't want our Uncle to hear!"

"You've gone mad!" Abe exclaimed.

Carl then let out a huge snore from the sofa he was sleeping on. Anna and Gabriel needed to run some errands in town and left him in charge. Of course, he told them to play and stay indoors while he was supposedly studying.

"Emma," Abe wined.

"C'mon. Let's go to the library." She took his hand in one of hers while the other carried the book she had found the previous day as well as the ring and paper.

Once they got there, Emma closed the door and led her brother to the desk.

"What is it now?" he exclaimed.

"I was doing some reading and I found out something."

"What?" Abraham asked.

"This piece of paper is part of a bigger map of our homeland of Transylvania."

"How'd you know that?"

"The book, silly. And look," she turned a few pictures to a bigger map.

"Yeah. So?" Abe sniffed.

"See for yourself," she said looking up to the wall across from them. It was covered with a huge map of Transylvania and one part of a corner was missing."

"Oh my," Abraham said.

"I know. Supposedly, this is a door leading to Dracula's Castle."

"You mean the one that's the one mum and dada and Carl told us about."

"Yeah and if you put the piece there it's suppose to work."

"Emma-."

"What surprised me were the notes in Carl's hand writing I found. It says that a ring, this one, causes even a greater effect. The inscription on it is Latin for "In the name of God, open the door."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Emma didn't understand why but her mind her mind was going back to memories of that ackward dream she had had the night before.

"Emma?"" Abe whispered.

"Umm…yeah?" Emma said waking up from her reverie.

"You okay?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"That's dumb."

Sighing, Emma said, "Look Abe, I was thinking. Do you want to go with me to the Castle?"

Abe gasped, "You cannot be serious."

"Look, it's old, abandoned, and might have clue's to our family's past."

"Emma. We shouldn't. What if mom and dad…"

"We'll be back before they come back home. Now do you want to go or not."

"Em-."

"It's good you're wearing a sweater since it can be very cold over there according to Carl's notes, you know since it's up in the mountains and all."

Emma got up and reached for a small bag that she would use to carry some things. Carl had mentioned that he had brought some crosses and holy water when he went there. Emma didn't understand why but I guess that for an unfamiliar territory you should follow the rules.

She put the book in the bag and took out a chain. She placed the ring in it and closed it like a necklace around her neck.

"I have a few things like rope and weapons if trouble comes."

"Em-you can't."

Emma placed the bag over her shoulder.

"I also have snacks," she said advancing to the map. She leaned down and took out the paper from her pocket.

"EMMA!" Abe yelled.

"In the name of God," Emma started, "open this door."

She stood back and nothing happened.

"Hmph," she said. "Bloody thing."

All of the sudden the map began to fade away and a translucent glass mirror appeared.

"Or maybe it does work after all."

She reached her hand forward as her brother watched in fear. She smiled and walked through disappearing from the room.

"Emma! Ugh!" little Abe said running after her and going through the portal door with his Teddy.


	17. Castle Dracula

Forever- Part 17- Castle Dracula 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note:** Another chappie! Yeahy! I wanted to get this chapter posted before Thanksgiving but I couldn't so I will just deliver this as a late Thanksgiving present from me to you. So I hope that you all enjoy this and have a nice day. Well, I'm off! See ya!

"Whoa!" Emma said as she went through the portal door.

"Whoa!" yelled little Abraham coming behind her. He came through and hugged his Teddy close to him, "It's cold."

"Yeah. But look how well worth it it was," Emma said staring ahead.

Abraham followed her gaze and gasped at the sight of a large, gothic-like castle, before him. In front of it were dead veins, flowers, and fountain-like objects that had fire burning in them. On them were faces of terrifying creatures and people being tortured. How cold there be fire in this extreme cold?

"Emma?" Abe asked, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry about it."

"I want to go home with mum, dada, and Carl," he sobbed.

Emma looked down at him and she felt her heart being pulled. She squat down so she could be his height and said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I promise. We'll look around and then go home okay?"

There was no response.

"Just stay close to me alright?" Emma asked.

Abe looked up and smiled at her which made her feel better. She gave him and Teddy a quick hug before saying, "C'mon." She stood up, took his hand, and led them ahead.

When they got to the door, she pushed it and found that it easily opened. After a loud "creak," she reminded her brother, "Stay close."

They started forward when they heard a "SQUACK!"

Startled they saw a huge bat fly out a window.

"Phew," Emma said.

"You can say that again," a voice said.

"Emma-" Abe started.

"Shhh! Who's there?" Emma said.

Squinting to see more clearer, before the two children came the sight of a very tall woman with dark black hair. She wore a long flowing gown.

"Stay back!" Emma said shielding her brother.

"Don't worry. I mean no harm. I live here."

"You do? But I thought that this place was deserted," Emma replied.

"I don't go out very much. Neither do my two sisters, as they are known to me. But this place, none the less, is occupied. Why are you here?"

"Just looking- I guess."

"Hmmm…C'mon in and I'll fetch you a snack. We can talk."

"Alright, It seems like I can trust you," Emma said.

Emma and Abe followed her lead.

"So children, What are your names?"

"Emma."

"Abraham."

"Emma and Abraham what?"

"Van Helsing."

"Valerious-Van Helsing," Abe added.

"Really?" the woman said with a surprised grin on her face.

"So what's yours?" Emma asked.

The woman smiled as she held open the door for them to the room before saying, "Verona."

She then slammed it shut.

**HAVE A HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING!**




	18. The Missing

Forever- Part 18- The Missing 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note:** Whoa. What was mind thinking with that major cliffie on the last chapter. Anyway, I'm back from my break and here to supply you with a new chapter. Enjoy!

"Carl?" Gabriel yelled.

"Children? We're home!" Anna said.

They walked into the living room and found a startled Carl waking up.

"Oh hello, Gabe, Anna," he said.

"Hello," Anna replied, "Where are the children?"

"Playing in the toy room."

"I'll go get them," she said as she left.

Gabriel took a seat next to Carl and sighed, "So have they been causing you any trouble?"

"Not at all."

"You were taking a nap weren't you?"

"No. I mean yes. But they were playing. Nothing's wrong with that."

"Gabriel! Carl!" Anna yelled from far away. "Come here now!"

Gabriel and Carl jumped out of their seats to the nursery.

"Anna? What's wrong?"

"They're not there."

"Who?"

"The children! I've looked through all the rooms in this hall, called for them, and they are no where to be found. This just isn't normal."

"Quick! Split up. Anna, 1st floor, Carl, 2nd. I'll look in the upper and lower levels. They couldn't have gotten far."

An hour later, they all met up with one another at the end of the staircase.

"Nothing!" Anna cried frantically.

"Shh!" Gabriel said as Anna cried and he held her, "We'll find them. They are adventurous kids. They'll be together too. Abe is always right behind Emma."

"Perhaps, they are outside," Carl pitched in.

"Yes, they must be," Anna sniffed.

"Let's hurry and look."

Running out the back door with weapons of a crossbow and a gun in hand, they left the mansion.

_Back at Dracula's Castle._

"Enjoying your meals children?" Verona asked.

"Yes. These pastries are very scrumptious."

"Good. I'm glad to hear. Igor? IGOR!" Verona yelled.

Suddenly a man with a grotesque face and a hunchback came in causing Abe to gasp a little. Emma just kicked him lightly from under the table and signaled him to just concentrate on their meal.

"Yes?" Igor replied.

"Igor. I just wanted to introduce you to Emma and Abraham _VALERIOUS-VAN HELSING_," she said eyeing him with a grin. "Emma, Abraham, this is Igor…um…our butler and long time friend. Isn't that right?"

"Well…."

Verona kicked him from under the table.

"Oww! I mean…ummm…yes…."

"Nice to meet you," Abe said.

"Likewise."

"I was just telling them that-."

"VERONA!" a huge shriek came out of nowhere.

"Master has plans for us to go to the village now. He's ready to make his return known," another voice said.

Two women dressed in similar appearance, but one with red-hair and another that was a blonde, came into the room.

The blonde was about to speak when she noticed the two children, "Oh, hello."

"Hi!" Emma said.

"Ummm….children…these are my sisters, Aleera and Marishka. Sisters, I present to you Emma and Abraham Valerious-Van Helsing."

Their eyes opened wide with glee and they replied, "Hello and welcome."

"Marishka?" Verona spoke up.

"Yes, sister?" Marishka giggled.

"I must go into town with Aleera. You stay here."

"But master-."

"None of that. I'm sure he would understand," she said pointing her head in the direction of where the children were eating.

"Oh," Marishka said while Igor walked pass her and left.

"Sounds like a plan," Aleera said.

"Good. Farewell children," Verona said leaving out the door with Aleera.

"We can play games and play with dolls!" Marishka said enthusiastically. She then turned back to the children and said, "We'll have lots of fun…won't we?"


	19. Village Attackers

Forever- Part 19- Village Attackers 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note:** Eek! The tension is rising! What will happen next? Read on to find out!

"Where could they be?" Anna asked nervously thinking the worst. She and Gabriel had been looking frantically for the last two hours. "They are not anywhere."

"Not in here," said a villager coming out of the graveyard.

Some of the townspeople were already getting involved with the search.

Rainclouds began moving over the horizon.

"It's getting too dark!"

"We can't give up now!" Anna exclaimed.

_I wonder what happened to them,_ Gabriel asked himself.

Back at the mansion… 

"Emma! Abraham!" Carl cried out as he ran around frantically through all the rooms. "Come now. This isn't funny. You have your parents awfully worried sick. Please show yourselves."

Stopping to think for a moment, a thought came over him.

"The library!" he exclaimed.

He ran towards the doorway of where it was. He took a deep breath, opened the door, and gasped.

Back at Dracula's Castle… 

"So what do you want to play children?" Marishka asked.

"Ummm…." Abe began.

"We should really go home now," Emma began.

"Nonsense. You've only just got here...Let's play!"

"I don't know…." Emma said starting to fiddle with the ring on the chain that was around her neck. Also, there she was wearing a little mini-silver cross that was given to her and her brother by Cardinal Jinette when they were born.

"What do you have there?" Marishka asked curiously. She looked closer and her eyes sparkled at the site of Dracula's ring that had been lost for years.

"Master's ring…" she said smiling gleefully.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" Emma asked.

"Em, I don't think that…" Abe started.

Marishka then saw the cross. She screamed and backed away from it.

"What's wrong!" Emma asked.

"Can't -," she said before screaming and backing away. She was shielding her face in horror. "GAAAHHHH!" she screamed as she ran out of the room.

"Emma!" Abe exclaimed, hurrying over to his sister. "I think that she's a vampire!"

"Nonsense. That can't be."

"Gimmie the book!"

"But you can't hardly read it."

"Gimmie!"

"No! I'll check. What are you looking for?"

"What are Dracula's 3 brides names?"

"Oh gosh. You are right. There are three of them aren't they?"

"And there are 3 sisters here where he used to live," he said sniffling.

_Gosh, how could it have slipped my mind,_ Emma thought as she flipped through some of the pages in the book.

Thank God for little brothers.

"Here it is," Emma said. "There names were Aleera…Verona," she gulped before nervously continuing, "…and Marishka."

Her eyes traveled to the opposite page where a portrait of the 3 of them next to a man similar to who they believed it to be Dracula.

Emma and Abraham stared back at each other as Emma pulled out some holy water from her pocket. Her father had told her to always take it with her. Based on the ways she heard of killing vampires, she guessed it could help.

Abe clutched to Teddy and slowly stood up. Emma followed and heard the sound of footsteps coming back.

Marishka.

"RUN!" she yelled.

Carl quickly ran, trying to make his way through the village.

"Anna, Gabe, thank God I found you. There is something urgent I need to tell you," he said as he came to stand before them.

"Carl, what is it?" asked Gabriel.

"Well, I was looking around the house when I came upon the library."

"And?"

"Well, I was-,"

Suddenly, Anna felt something sting in her heart.

"Anna? What's wrong?" asked Gabriel helping to hold her still.

She was almost on the brink of tears which was something that she hardly ever showed. Especially in public. But now, she couldn't help it.

"Something's happening to them. They're in danger, I know it."

Just them, she happened to look up. Her eyes opened wide when she saw that out of a castle came out Aleera and Verona. They were also heading towards the three.

_No. Impossible. It can't be._

"No!" Anna yelled out towards the sky. The curse was suppose to have ended. Why was it coming back to haunt her?

Gabriel turned his head back to see what his wife was looking at and stared in horror.

"Stay back!' he yelled as he pushed Carl and Anna down on either side of him and took out his crossbow. Verona swooped down and one of the silver daggers nearly hit her heart. She just laughed at her trickiness.

While Carl decided to hide behind a food cart, Anna had run over to the weapon shop. She got in, took a sword, and twirled to face Aleera.

"Hello, Anna! It's nice to see you again. Did I scare you or will I have to try harder?"

Outside, Gabriel hadn't had much luck with getting Verona. She was too quick for him and even had the opportunity to pick up a few of the town people and have a snack.

_Maybe I'm getting too old for this,_ Gabriel joked to himself knowing that it was impossible since he would always remain the left hand of God.

Suddenly Verona stopped and said, "You might have tricked me once but I swear that it will never happen again."

"Oh really," Gabriel said grinning as he stared at the sun which was starting to show itself from its hiding spot behind the clouds.

She turned around and stared in shock. Without a moment to think, the next thing she knew, she was back towards a wall and her wings were stuck into place with two tojo blades. Screaming in pain, she stared ahead to see Gabriel dip his crossbow into the holy water fountain. He was then painting straight towards her.

"No," she murmured.

"3…2…1," he said before firing.

"NOOOOO!"

Immediately, Carl, now behind Gabriel, stared with him as they saw Verona's bat vampire from transform back to human and then into ashes.

"Well," Carl said with a sound of relief, "She's dead."

Gabriel just gave him a look.

Then he thought for a moment before asking, "Where's Anna?"

Back at Dracula's Mansion… 

"Hurry!" Emma said holding hands with her brother as they tried to make their way out of the mansion.

"I can't run any faster!"

"No! My sister is dead!" they heard Marishka yell. Then she came out of nowhere and said, "You two aren't going anywhere."

"Emma, the holy water! Hurry!"

But Marishka was too quick and she grabbed it out of Emma's hands.

"Too bad. So sad," she sobbed.

Abe tried to run and get it but failed for Marishka had picked him up off the ground and bared her fangs to give him a scare.

Abe screamed and Emma yelled, "Put my brother down!"

Marishka was too preoccupied with Abe to notice that Emma had gotten back the bottle of holy water and hid it behind her back.

"As a Valerious- Helsing you should know better!" Marishka yelled as her eyes glowed.

"Oh, but I do," Emma said quickly uncapping the holy water. "Abe close your eyes!" she yelled as she threw it all on Marishka.

"GAHHHH!" yelled Marishka throwing Abe down hard against the floor and he laid still.

She screamed, "You shall pay for this! Master will make you!" before she fell into ashes on the floor.

Earlier… 

After taking a sword and having a mini-sword fight with Anna, Aleera screamed for no apparent reason, Anna stood back as the wailing continued until Aleera left the room.

Anna quickly ran back outside where she saw Gabriel and Carl.

"What happened?"

"We got Verona."

"We have to go back to the mansion now!" exclaimed Carl.

"Why?"

"I think I know what may be going on and where they could be!"

Back at Dracula's Castle… 

"Abe? Wake up!" Emma told her brother.

She checked his pulse and found out that he was still breathing.

"Thank God," she said as she hugged him. "I'm so sorry that I got you into this mess. Why did it have to be like this? I'm so sorry."

Emma then stopped as she heard wailing from the distance. It was getting closer and closer.

"C'mon Abe! Get up! We've got to get out of here!"

But it was no use since he still wouldn't budge.

"Abe," she sobbed as she fell beside him and wept for a moment. Then she heard a sound of a different person sobbing behind her.

She looked up to see Aleera with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"You…You killed Marishka….just like your parents killed Verona."

"WHAT!" Emma asked surprised.

Her parents had killed Verona? Did they know?

"Uh-oh," Emma begun.

"You shall pay!"

Without a second thought, Aleera punched her into unconsciousness.

"Master should be pleased," she whispered as she picked up both of the bodies and flew away to another section of the castle.

All that was left were ashes and Abraham's teddy bear.


	20. Welcome Master

**Forever- Part 20- Welcome Master**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note:** GAAHH! So much homework! Must do! Oh well, in the time being you can read this chapter and enjoy while I am off and learning about molecules and other stuff that I'm more than sure won't help me in life. (Oh, by the way, I tried to get my Dracula to have an accent so in your reviews try to let me know what you thought or if I should write in English while in your minds as you read you imagine him with the accent.)

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO PEOPLE WHO READ THIS AS WELL AS "TRANSYLVANIAN ICON":** I had to delete the story because of the script format that it was in but I've posted it now at www.transylvanianidol. See ya!

"GAAHH!" yelled Dracula as he rose out of his stone tomb in the middle of a room.

"MASTER!" Aleera said flying into the room.

"Aleera," responded the Count, "Vonce again, vy heart has been stabbed though it is dead. Twice. The pain. Such agony… Vhy am I tortured so!"

Aleera whispered as she slowly came towards him. "Master, Marishka and Verona are dead."

"VAT!" Dracula yelled causing Marishka to back away in tears.

After a while noticing her reaction, he gently said, "Come, now. Don't fear me. Everyone else fears me. We must stay strong for our everlasting life shall continue."

"I'm so sorry. It was-."

"Stop," Vlad said raising his hand.

"What is it?" Aleera said nearly approaching him.

"I feel life. I feel a heartbeat. Not just one heartbeat but two heartbeats!"

"That's the children master," Aleera explained."

"Children?" Vlad said turning to her. "What children?"

"Oh. I meant to tell you earlier. Guess who stumbled along to our little castle?"

"I don't know. Vo?"

"Non other than Emma and Abraham Valerious Van Helsing," she said smiling evilly and having her eyes glow.

"VALERIOUS-VAN HELSING!" Vlad exclaimed with his eyes wide opened. He then laughed. "Oh, so dear Anna and Gabriel did have a thing for each other after all I see…"

"I suppose."

"Vell, ve must celebrate. Vhy don't ve invite them to our yearly Hallow Eve's Ball?"

"How splendid. Shall I wear a pretty dress?" Aleera said twirling and laughing.

"Vhy, of course. Also vhy don't you lend her, vhat's her name?"

"Emma?"

"Yes. Vhy don't you lend Emma one of your dresses?"

"I could but I'm not so sure she's my size."

"Really? How old is she?"

"About 8, 9, 10, something like that I'd say."

"8? Vell, in that case…IGOR!" he yelled. He turned around to see him electrocuting a massive beast.

"Yes?" he said making his way towards him.

"Still torturing vy pet, I see…," he said grinning. He was going to say more when Igor interrupted him.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten, _Do unto others as they will do unto me_. I know."

"Very good."

"Why did you ask to see me?"

"To do a little favor, Igor. That is vhy," Vlad said starting to pace up and back down the wall becoming a little bored and anxious.

"What favor is that?" Igor said walking towards the wall.

"Remember that formula that an old friend by the name of Dr. Jekyll made us?" Dracula said stepping back onto the floor.

"Yes."

"I need vou to inject it into our guests. Be ever so careful on their dose."

"Is that all?"

"Ves. And especially for the girl, Emma. Also, vor the boy the injection and vell, you know," he said pointing his head towards the wolf-like beast. This caused Igor to grin with glee.

"Master," Aleera said moving towards Dracula, "Does this mean-?"

"Ves, Aleera," he smiled wickedly, "I'm going to make this girl into my bride."

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO PEOPLE WHO READ THIS AS WELL AS "TRANSYLVANIAN ICON":** To read the new chapters please go to www.transylvanianidol.


	21. The Right Hand Of God

**Forever- Part 21- The Right Hand of God**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug! Oh, Emma, Abraham, and one I shall be introducing now belong to me but no one else. Hmph.

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone. This idea was too hard for me to give up so I decided to put it in. I hope everyone doesn't mind it and can let me know what they think in the reviews. Also I'm glad to hear that you liked the fact that Dracula came back. He is so cuddily! LOL!

The hideous man shielded away form the crowd. He hid himself in a cape and walked forward.

A long time ago, he had plans for a better life but none of that was to ever occur.

He seeked help.

He was an outcast set apart from society to never live the normal life that he planned to live.

He was now in the capital city of Rome.

Vatican City.

He had hope that the Cardinal he had heard of would help.

With a rosary in one hand and a bible in the other, he moved forward towards the great church.

Passing mini-roads and alleys, he continued forward.

Then he heard a noise.

He turned around carefully and was shocked to see a boy in rags walking up the alley.

"Help…" he struggled.

He couldn't have been more than 10 years old.

The man had to help the boy. He couldn't possibly just leave him there.

"I don't want to scare you," the cloaked figure said, "I want to help you."

"I…I trust you."

"What is your name?"

"I don't know."

"I'm heading off to the Vatican Church. Maybe there they can help you. I'll take you."

"Thank you kind sir," he looked up and stared towards the man's gruesome face.

"You shouldn't have looked," the man said turning away.

"I don't fear you. We should only fear the unknown and as far as I can tell you mean no harm and are of the good kind. Why should I fear that?"

The cloaked figure helped raise him up. He noticed a strange medallion hanging around the boy's neck.

"What is this?"

"I don't know."

The gruesome man stared down to see the sign of a dragon.

Gasping, the little boy noticed and said is everything, alright?"

"Yes. C'mon. Let's go."

"What can I call you?" Cardinal Jinette asked the sad cloaked figure.

"Frank. I prefer it much more than a monster made by my father Victor Frankenstein."

"You are good. Gabriel, Anna, and Carl have told me so much about you."

Frank's eyes lit up. "Are they here? Are they well?"

"They are well. But they are not here. They currently reside in Transylvania along with Gabriel and Anna's children, Emma and Abraham. They last visited nearly two year ago.

"Children?" the creature asked surprised. He guessed that he was right after all. There definitely was a romance between the two of them.

"Yes. Times pass don't they?"

"Anyway, I want to thank you again for allowing me here. It's nice to know that no one fears me and accepts me as I am here in the Vatican."

"You are no less special than anyone else but another one of God's creatures. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Father! Come quick!" a monk said running into the room.

"What is it?"

"Two things. One, the boy and two, there seems to be an urgent telegram from Transylvania."

"I'm coming. Frank, you come too."

They quickly ran towards the boy who was lying still.

"What's wrong?"

"Look!"

The cardinal looked down to the medallion.

"The dragon!" the monk yelled. "He bares the sign of the knights of the Holy Order!"

"My heavens," the Cardinal said. He flipped it around to read the name in Latin.

"Michael…" he whispered in shock as Frank just stared with curiosity.

"Here is the telegram," another monk said, "Supposidly, a local villager noticed strange occurrences happening in Castle Frankenstein and Castle Dracula. Others have noticed this too. There has been no activity there in over 10 years!"

"Dear, God!" the Cardinal mumbled under his breath. "The lord works in mysterious ways. Frank, I need to have a serious talk with you."

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


	22. Unexpected Visitors

Forever- Chapter 22- Unexpected Visitors 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **Happy Jolly Christmas Time! Yeahy! I had to post this chapter as a gift to you. Also as another gift, if you go to http/transylvanianidol. you'll find that I added a couple of new chapters to my story. I finished all the rough drafts today! Yeahy! Voting time shall be near! Anyways, enjoy this chappie and the others!

"WHAT!" Gabriel and Anna exclaimed.

"The portal. The portal door is open. The one to Dracula's castle," Carl said leading his two friends into the library. "Somehow, they must have found the ring and paper and decided to go through. See take a look," he said opening the doors.

"No…" Anna said in horror. With a sword in hand she began to run over to the portal but Gabriel held her back.

"Anna wait," he said.

"They're in danger. They are too young and can get killed. I'm going to fight this even if it means my death for their life."

"We need to find out more first."

"More about what, Gabriel! The curse is back to haunt this family again. We thought we had gotten rid of it but we didn't. It just waited for the next generation to come around." She was actually starting to break down in tears for her children.

"Anna," Gabriel said wiping away a tear, "I know this is hard for you. For the both of us. Trust me. We'll go but please calm down or we won't be able to solve the actual facts."

"It's all my fault."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I was the one who told them the story. It must have played with their minds or something and God…I don't know!"

"Anna, I'm to blame too. It's not your fault. It was something very important for them to know. They were going to find out eventually…sooner or alter."

"Oh, Gabriel," Anna said falling into his embrace.

"Shhh…don't worry. We'll fight this together. As a family. Dracula will pay for this. You'll see."

"Guys?" Carl said piping up from behind a shelf. "The vampire books are gone. So are the crosses, bottles of holy water, ring, and paper."

"You think that they might have caused the Vampires to awaken and have the village attacked."

"More than likely."

"That's it!" Anna said moving towards the portal and holding onto her sword.

"Anna wait!" Gabriel said.

Sudddenly there was a knock and a bell that rang in the front door. That stopped Anna dead in her tracks.

Gabriel signaled them to be quiet.

Carl and Anna followed him out of the room and led them into the hallway. Carl curled up in his cloak with fright as Anna had her sword pointed forward in front of her.

Once they reached the door, Gabriel hesitated for a moment and opened the door.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


	23. Michael

**Forever- Part 23- Michael**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! I did! Go Playstation 2! Wohoo! Anyhoo, I'm also glad to hear that you all don't mind the new characters. Well, enough of that. To the story!

"I hope we are not intruding, " a grotesque looking man said.

'Frankie!" Carl exclaimed, "Thank God you arrived!"

"Hello. The Vatican sent me here."

"The Vatican?" Gabriel asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Many fellow villagers have noticed strange things occurring at the castle of Dracula's. Lights and strange sounds, mind you."

"Oh god…"Anna mumbled, She then realized that she hadn't gotten the chance to welcome her friend yet. "I'm so sorry but things have been hectic around here. Please come in."

"I hope you don't mind but accompanying me is my new close friend, Michael," Frank said going through the doorway.

From behind him, a boy appeared having a similar clothing style with Gabriel. He had a brim hat, a trenchcoat, and somewhat long, but blonde hair.

Everyone was in shock especially Gabriel.

"Hello," Michael said.

No. It can't be. He looks like me… somewhat. Wait…did Frank say his name was Michael? He couldn't have meant…no….it can't be. But then again I am the left hand of God. Wait so he…I must find out.

"Where did you come from?"

"The Vatican. I am aware of the family's situations as well as yours."

Anna stared surprised at the young boy's smartness. Michael then pulled out a chain with the symbol of a dragon on it.

"I too," he began, "Am a member of the Knights of the Holy Order."

"Good God," Carl stammered.

_It must be true_, Gabriel thought to himself as he exchanged looks with Anna. She knew want he was thinking.

"Come in."

They all made their way to the living room. There, they sat down, all except for Anna who walked around the room pacing worryingly over what was going on.

"There's a major situation," Gabriel stated, "but first I want to know a little more about you Michael."

"What is there to know? I could be anywhere from 10 to 12 years old. I have no memory of my life before I found Frank. I was found in an alley near the Vatican. All I had was this pendant with the Latin writings on the back saying the name Michael."

After exchanging another look with Anna, he said, "Good enough. Although I do not know you well, I trust you. I can sense evil and this is something that you aren't." He then noticed him holding onto a bright silver and gold sword. "Where did you get that?"

"The Vatican's leader, Cardinal Jinette, gave it to me. He was saying how it was meant to be saved for me. I'm not quite sure what he meant."

Sighing, Gabriel said, "Frank, Michael, we need help. You are aware of the Valerious curse aren't you Michael?"

"Yes."

"Good. It seems that it has come back again to haunt us. Abraham, our son, and our daughter, Emma," he said handing Michael and Frank a frame with their pictures, "have gone missing. We found the portal that lead's to Castle Dracula in our library opened. Also everything needed to get through to it is gone."

"Do they also know about the curse?" Frank asked as Michael continued to stare at the picture of Emma.

"Yes," Anna said with a tint of pain and regret in her voice as she stared at the floor.

"There was also an attack this morning with two of Dracula's brides, Verona and Aleera. I got Verona but Aleera fled. Also, the other one of the three, Marishka, wasn't there."

"Hmmm…" Michael said handing Gabriel back at the picture. "May we see the portal?"

"Yes. This way," Gabriel said leading them to it. They went past the door and he said, "It's right through this huge mirror glass wall."

Michael studied it and said, "Alright, everyone get what we need to defeat these vampires. We are going in."


	24. The Return

Forever- Part 24- The Return 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **Very short chapter, I know but I swear that there is more bigger ones coming up. Just wait and you'll see.

Moments after Michael came in, Carl had supplied them with weapons.

For, Gabriel, he wore his trenchcoat, and hat, and carried the weapons of a crossbow, tojo blades, and a pistol.

Michael had the same thing except he also had a sword as well as some holy water. This was a time for forgetting and risking any possible risks.

Anna had a sword and a pistol.

Carl and Frank just stood behind the other three and depended on holy water and stakes. Carl also brought his potions which he still wasn't sure what they were for but thought it could be for the best.

"Everyone ready?" Gabriel asked anxious. He looked around to see everyone nodding.

"Right," Michael said," Let's go."


	25. An Invitation

**Forever –Part 25- An Invitation**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **Ah-ha! Bigger chapter! I knew I was capable of it! Anyhoo, don't forget to read and review!

_Where am I?_ Emma asked as she began to stir. It didn't feel familiar but not so uncomfortable either.

She slowly opened her eyes. Expecting there would be light that would shine in her face, she covered her eyes but opened them wide to see that she was covered by darkness except for candlelight on the other side of the room.

With closer inspection, she realized that she was lying in a bed that wasn't her own. She sprang up and quickly stepped on the floor.

Then she realized that she felt taller.

She touched her face, her hair, and arms.

They were longer.

She then stopped and turned around to face a fuzzy old mirror. Noticing a cloth near the dresser, she wiped it off.

She looked up in shock and practically screamed.

She didn't look like herself at all.

What was happening?

_Oh no_, she said as she remembered her dream_. I somewhat look like I'm about 20?_

She started to back away and then she saw a mouse run across the floor.

"GAAHHH!" she screamed as she tried to move forward.

Only something was holding her from doing so. Or someone.

She looked up into the eyes of a mischievous man probably about a foot taller than her. He had black hair that he had up in a ponytail

Emma gasped and the man just smiled.

"Ah, I can see you're awake already valling head over heals in love with me."

"Who are you?" Emma said releasing her arms and stepping back.

"Your heartbeat is going ever so vast. I can veel it."

"I asked you to tell me who you are."

"Emma, my dear, I vas just-"

"How did you know my name?"

"You really vant to know?"

She nodded and backed away.

"Very vell. I'm Count Vladislaus Draguilia," he said bowing.

"Dracula," Emma gasped under her breath.

"Yes…Dracula…that's vat people know me as."

"I despise you."

"Likewise."

"I've got to get out of here!" Emma said running towards the door. She opened it and ran down the hall to another door, opened it, and saw it was a trap and beneath it was a waterfall."

"You can run but you can't hide." Dracula said from behind.

She slipped to fall but he caught her and pulled her up.

"How'd you…?"

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I wasn't able to before but I thought mortals were supposed to know these things. Come, you must still be shaken from the potion. I'll take you to your room."

"What potion?" Emma asked.

"One made by an old friend, Dr. Jekyll. Before he died, he made many potions for certain things including one that made people get their youth back. He also made the reversal that caused a person to age."

"You mean…"

"Yes. I had someone, Igor, inject it into you."

"Why?" she said while entering the room. She could already feel the anger rising deep within her.

This was the same man that had killed off most of her family and made them live in misery.

"Because I can," he smiled coldly.

The way he was looking at her made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Stop staring at me like that," Emma exclaimed as he came closer and faced her.

"Vhy not?"

'Because it makes me feel uncomfortable," she said pacing away.

"You'll get use to me sooner or later. You'll then find me irresistible."

"Are you kidding me? I'm only 9. Has anyone ever told you that you are a very nasty old man?"

Dracula chuckled at her comment. He had to admit that this was one of the first times he had ever laughed in years.

"Well, you are," Emma said opening the closet to look for her things.

"You von't vind them in there."

"What?" she said spinning around.

"Igor took the liberty to destroy it."

"Why-you…"

"Oh . And by the way. You aren't 9 anymore. You are 19."

"What!'

"I must leave for now but until then Aleera vill come back shortly to assist you on getting ready."

"Get ready for what?"

Dracula stopped and turned back to her, "The yearly All Hallow's Eve Ball. You are coming, as well as a few old friends."

"But…"

"Oh, and by the way. You look much prettier than your mother. To think that I wanted her to be mine so many years ago."

"You ba-," she got caught off as the door was shut behind him.

"Ta-ta!" she heard him say.

She listened for the footsteps to fade away so she could try the door.

She was locked in.

_No,_ Emma thought.

The family curse. How could this have happened? Why her? When he mentioned her mother, did he also mean when her dad defeated him? Where was Abe? Was he okay? Oh no…. was he still living?

Emma then threw herself on the bed and wept over the huge mistake she caused until she fell fast asleep.


	26. A New Alliance

**Forever-Part 26- A New Alliance**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Update for you all! I've been writing so much lately while still studying for exams. Talking about a crazy life. Anyhoo, does anyone watch "Judging Amy"? It's become my new favorite show and it's all my mom's fault! She got me addicted too. Plus, I have fallen for Dan Futterman who plays "Vincent". Eeck! Another obsessive crush is on this way. She also introduced me to him! I'm also writing a story on him in case anyone is interested. Anyhoo, here is the update! Sorry it is short but later I will be having longer ones…way longer…Enjoy!

"This is it," Gabriel said as he walked towards the castle.

"Just like I imagined it," Michael said securing that his gun was in place.

"Do you believe they actually went in there?" Anna asked.

"If they didn't, who would?" Frank said.

"This is all my fault," Anna said.

"It's mine too but there is no way that this could have been avoided."

"Let's all go in together!" Carl exclaimed.

"Yes, but then we should split up," explained Michael.

"How about groups of 2?" Frank asked.

"Frank and Michael, you two go, Anna, Carl, you two pair up, and that leaves me."

"Gabriel, you can't," Anna exclaimed.

"She's right, you know," Carl stated "He could come back bigger and worser than ever."

"I'll be fine. I have unfinished business anyways. GO. I'll be fine."

Anna quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek as Carl just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Be careful," she said.

"I will," Gabriel told her.

She then ran towards Carl and Gabriel watched them go.

"Now," Gabriel said angrily, "It's time to settle this once and for all."

He turned around, got out his gun, got it ready, and began to head towards the side entrance of the castle.


	27. The Helpless

Forever- Part 27-The Helpless 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is somewhat longer. I really don't know what's happening with me and short chapters but oh well. I hope you all like it!

"NO!" Abe said as he woke up from a nightmare. He had dreamed of a massive bat-like creature so large that it could almost touch the sky.

He opened his eyes and looked around. All he saw was darkness. He could also notice the iron bars that formed a cage that surrounded him. He felt different and felt larger.

He soon saw a piece of a broken mirror and picked it up.

All he saw was the face of a young man.

"What happened to me?"

He was about to try to escape the iron bars but then heard the sound of chains being dragged on the ground.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Me," a voice of a man said.

"Who are you?" Abe asked as a man came into view. He was wearing rags and looked very tired and worn down.

"My name is James. I'm a slave of Dracula.:

_So I am at Dracula's place,_ Abe thought to himself.

"What's yours?"

"Abraham."

"How old are you?"

"Five."

"I'm nine. It figures. Dracula had some weird potion that looks like a needle . While you were asleep, probably Igor, his helper, put it in you causing you to age. They got to me too."

"Sorry…." Abe said sadly.

"I'm more sorry for you. No offense…"

"What do you mean?"

"You are bound to find out sooner or later."

"What?"

"They injected you with something else besides the aging potion… a werewolf virus."

"WEREWOLF!"

"You mean…"

"At the night of the first moon, you will begin to transform as well as I. Oh-no," James said looking out towards a small circle window on the wall. Abe turned around to see what he was looking at and stared in shock. Suddenly, dark rain clouds filled the sky and the full moon began to peek out from them.

"NOOO!" James screamed as he began to rip at his rags. His jaw clenched and eyes began to glow. Abe stared in horror as James began to tug at his skin and pull off flesh that then grew into fur.

"Get me out of here!" Abraham yelled as he ran towards the bars of the cage and shook them so he could break free.

Suddenly a strange feeling came over him. A headache and then a weakness.

_No!_, he though to himself but there was no use. He had no control and moments later he began to tear at his clothes and skin. With a quick look to his left, he saw James had already transformed and was snarling.

"GAAAHHH!" Abe screamed as he realized the final stage was about to occur.

At the other end of the room, Count Dracula walked into the room and stared at the two werewolves ahead of him in the huge cage. Behind him, Igor carried his cattle prog.

Dracula smiled and said, "It seems like this is just the beginning."


	28. Preparations

Forever- Part 28- Preparations 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **Another short chappie but I still hope that you'll like it.

"Oh and you should try this one!" Aleera exclaimed as she lifted a dress off the pile on the bed.

"I already told you, I'm not going to that stupid ball!" Emma yelled standing on the balcony.

"But you have to!" Aleera said putting it down and walking to her.

"No. I. DON'T!" Emma said as she walked pass her. She was wearing a long, puffy, red, velvet dress and had her dark brown hair up. Only two loose strands hung out. She went to the dresser and began to remove all of the jewelry off her.

At first, she thought that it would be a good idea since maybe she could end this nonsense once and for all but the more she thought about it, she began to feel like something bad was about to happen in the pit of her stomach.

"Now, princess, don't say that," Aleera said approaching her. "You'll get to see your family again. Perhaps..."

"Leave them out of this and you have no right to talk about them."

She spun around as her eyes laid upon a pocket watch Aleera held in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. I think I'll do medium. Your mother was harder."

"What do you mean?"

Aleera kept the pendulum up and began to swing it. Emma's eyes followed.

"You are getting sleepy. Very sleepy."

After a while, Aleera put the pendulum down as Emma continued to stare ahead into a distance that could not be seen. Aleera laughed and then stood beside her putting the pendulum down.

"Now, princess. Let's finish getting you ready for master, shall we?"


	29. Confrontations

Forever- Part 29- Confrontations 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **How are my lovely people doing? I still have a while to go before it reaches the end…or will it? Anyways, have fun!

"I don't like it here," Carl muttered as Anna and him began to search certain rooms in Dracula's Castle.

"Me neither," Anna said sniffling. Her tears were dried and her eyes hurt but she still didn't want to give up the hope that her children were still alive and somewhere within the walls of the place.

She opened another door at the top of a swirling stair case and immediately her heart began to beat faster.

"They were here, Carl," she muttered, "I can feel it."

She then looked across the room and spotted Abe's Teddy.

"No…" Anna muttered as she picked it up and held it close to her. "God, save them…"

"Look," yelped Carl pointing to the ground.

Anna did so and replied, "Ashes. They look like vampire ashes….Marishka."

"How'd you know that?" Carl asked.

"Verona and Aleera attacked us right? Where was Marishka? It would make sense that during this time of their attack, Marishka was here watching them. She was always the easiest one to kill. Also, vampire ashes are always much darker than the normal human's. That only leaves Aleera and Dracula."

"What can we possibly do next?"

"They shouldn't be too far from here. C'mon let's keep on searching," she said as she walked out of the room with the teddy bear.

Gabriel walked along the vast and empty room that would usually be the place where a ball would be held.

"Gabriel…oh Gabriel…" he heard a voice say.

He turned around and with a lightening strike, there was Dracula standing in front of him.

"Dracula…"

"Yes, it is I, my old viend."

"What have you done with my children?"

"Vou mean the boy Abraham and the girl Emma?"

"Yes. Now tell me!"

"You'll just have to vind out."

"What do you mean?"

Dracula just smiled and laughed.

Meanwhile… 

Frank and Michael continued to pace around the area.

"Where could they be?" Frank asked.

"I don't know but keep your eyes open…shhh!" Michael said pulling them back towards the wall.

"What?"

"Shhhh! Look!" Michael whispered painting to some of the dwergies. "Those are Dracula's workers from what I have been told."

"Don't worry. I've come across them before. They are nothing new to me."

Then accidentally some rock fell and crumpled to the floor making a loud crashing noise.

"Oh no," Frank said.

Then the dwergiers pointed to their direction, spotting them, and ran forward.

"RUN!" Michael yelled as Frank obeyed and ran forward.

They tried to get away but Michael proved to be too fast and Frank too slow causing the dwergies to capture him. Michael managed to get to the door. He turned around to realize that Frank was captured and being chained.

"Frank!" he yelled.

"Go on without me please!"

"But-"

"Find the others. Save Emma and Abe! I can take care of this by myself."

"But-"

"Go!" Frank said yelling to Michael. He then noticed his hurt feelings. "I'll be fine."

"I'll help you out of this. I promise."

He then turned, opened the door, and ran.

"Tell me where they are now!"

Dracula smiled and the sound of running down the hall was heard. Lightening flashed and within a blink of an eye, Gabriel saw that he had disappeared.

"This is not over," he muttered.

He then saw Michael run towards him without Frank.

"Where's Frank?"

"Dwergies."

"We have to leave now!"

"Hurry! C'mon!"

And soon they came out running.

Once they left, Dracula re-appeared.

"Soon, angels of God. Very soon," he said before disappearing again.


	30. Departures and Reunions

Forever- Part- 30- Departures and Reunions 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **Holy crap…I even scare myself. I can't believe I wrote all that in the last chapter. Anyhoo, enjoy this one!

"This way!" Gabriel yelled.

"No, wait!" Abraham yelled as he saw some dwergies coming towards hem.

They tried to run down towards another hallway but came towards a dead end.

"No!" Michael screamed.

Some dwergies took a hold of them and began to pull at Michael.

"Micahel! No!" Gabriel screamed as he was fighting his way through the others. He had to save the young boy.

"Nooo!" he screamed as a dwergie injected him with a needle.

"GAAAHHHH!" Gabriel screamed as he managed to get his tojo blades. He threw them and they slid through a complete line of dwergies.

Distracting the others, Michael managed to get released and take hold of his gun. He shot it and went straight in and out of all the other dwergies.

"Well that took care of them."

"Nice weapon."

"Thanks…uh…" he said gripping his heart and falling down.

"What's wrong?"

"It must be the injection …NOOOO!"

Suddenly he began to grow and his arms became larger and his hair grew. Then it stopped.

"My go," Gabriel said looking and kneeling over him.

"What happened?"

"You-you look older."

"Give my sword to me!"

"Here," Gabriel said handing it to him.

Michael looked at himself in the shiny blade and gasped.

His hair was shoulder length, his face was older, and he looked even more handsome. He looked about 24-years-old.

"C'mon," he said getting up and putting his sword back securely in his belt.

"But what about you?"

"Who cares, we need to find your children and the others before anything else happens."

"Fine. C'mon. Here I'll help," Gabriel said helping to get him up.

"I'm okay. I feel taller but I'm okay. Let's go!"  
After running for a while they stumbled around an area of costumes.

"Ol' Hallow's Eve is tomorrow," Michael said, "You suppose Dracula is throwing a ball?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. It's happened before."

"We should attend. They'll have to be there for sure."

"Yes. Yes, they will."

"Anna, it'll be alright," Carl said trying to comfort his close friend.

"My children are out there! They might be hurt! I can't let this situation stand like this. I can't…"

"Anna! Carl!" Gabriel said running towards them.

"Gabriel!" Anna said throwing her arms around him, "Are you alright? Does Dracula have the children?"

"Ye-" he was cut off when Anna pushed away and pulled out her sword, pointing it out to Michael.

"Who are you!"

"Anna, it's Michael," Gabriel responded.

"Michael?" she said dropping the sword back down. She looked at him with sympathy and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Dwergies…they injected me with some aging potion. I couldn't get away."

"Why would they do this?" Carl asked.

"I don't know."

"There's a ball tonight and we found some costumes we could use to get in," Gabriel said.

"Goodie! A party!" Carl exclaimed with delight.

"Carl, don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry…" he whimpered

"We must go," Anna said walking back to the hall that she saw the two come from. She looked back and said, "Hurry!"


	31. Another Masked Masquerade

Forever- Part 31- Another Masked Masquere 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **About the last chapter, I couldn't help but put a little Carl humor in there with all the drama that was going on. I hope you all like this chapter!

Music played as guests with colorful costumes danced, drank, and playfully talked with others. Jugglers of fire, cyclists, gymnasts, and acrobats could be seen.

Soon an opera singer began to sing a slow and painful tune as the main doors opened and the guests gasped.

Dracula walked in with his waist around a young girl in a puffy blood read velvet dress. They both were wearing masks.

"Come my love," he said as he brought them into the dance floor. He got her into the dancing position and they began leading the others to do the same.

He eventually stopped. He unmasked himself and then her who revealed that she had her eyes closed.

He began to kiss her neck, jaw line, and then onto her lips as she began to awake from the trance. She opened her eyes tasting the awful taste of death and pulled him away.

"Feisty," he said pulling her back, "Just like your mother."

"What do you want with me Count?"

"Let's not talk about that now shall we?"

From up above, Carl, Anna, Gabriel, and Michael stood there masked.

"There they are," Carl said dressed like a joker.

Michael stared down and gasped, and gulped, "That's – that's Emma!"

"Guess she must've got the aging potion too. Plus, she looks a little like Anna but just with Gabriel's hair color," Carl mentioned.

"Uh-umm," Gabriel said feeling a little uncomfortable that Michael was staring at his daughter in that way.

Anna then gasped as she saw them kiss. "That dirty ol' basta-" she began as Gabriel quickly silenced her so they would not blow their cover. "Sorry, darlin'. I'm mad to but this is not the time. Everyone remember your positions?" He looked at everyone nod and said, "Alright…Now!"

Everyone left except for Gabriel who would watch for any intruders from above and below.

"You sure you know what you are doing kid?" Gabriel said eyeing Michael.

"You have no idea," replied Michael staring at a trapeze artist on a swing.

"You want me to be your bride!" Emma exclaimed.

"It's not really as bad as vou think," Dracula said smiling, "You'll get used to my charming self in time." He then placed her down in front of a mirror. "Don't we make a lovely couple?"

"You have no reflection, no heartbeat, and you make my skin crawl."

"I can do more than that."

"You'll pay Dracula. One way or another. You'll pay for everything my family has gone through,"

"Ve'll see, my dear, ve'll see." Then, he began to pull back his head so his fangs could grow and be seen.

Before Emma could say more, Dracula had fallen and let her go. Upon closer inspection, she saw Carl with a torch burning him. He soon ran away and Anna came into view as she had smacked Aleera with a heavy tray causing her to fall back.

"Mom!"

"Emma!"

They both looked up to see Gabriel and Michael each holding a Tojo blade. They cut at a rope and swooped down. Emma had never seen the blonde man in her life but she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was so handsome. It seemed to go so slow…like a dream. The next thing she realized was that she was in the air and in the arms of the man. He looked at her and said, "You're safe now. I promise." Soon they arrived at the balcony on the other end where they met with Anna, Gabriel, and Carl.

"You, okay baby?" Gabriel and Anna said hugging her.

"Yeah."

"Oh, dear," Carl said joining the family hug.

"I've missed you all so terribly."

"As do we."

Michael just smiled.

"Gabriel? Michael?" a voice said from down below.

_So that's his name_, Emma thought before snapping back down to reality.

They all leaned forward to see Dracula, Aleera, and the crowd staring up at them.

"You thought you could get rid of me that easily? Ladies and gentlemen," he said to his guests, "I give to you….MICHAEL AND THE VALERIOUS-VAN HELSING FAMILY!"

The whole crowd bared their fangs revealing that they were vampires.

"Good God," Carl said.

"Before you try to leave, I want to present to you your son, Abraham."

Suddenly, a door opened and some dwergies brought in Abraham who was being held captive in a cave.

"Abe!" Emma exclaimed.

"Emma!" he yelled back.

"Too bad….so sad," Dracula said, "Ladies and gentlemen…GET THEM!"

"This way!" Carl said leading them to a door out of the balcony. They ran down a hallway and realized the vampires had been following them.

"Quick, jump out!" Gabriel said.

"Wait," Carl said throwing a bottle out of his bag towards the crowd of vampires and dwergies. "Now I'm ready!"

"NOWW!" Gabriel yelled.

They jumped down as the bottle out of his bag made it's way towards the crowd of vampires and dwergies.

They jumped out as the bottle exploded melting all the immortals into ashes.

The group all landed into the water.

"Carl, that was amazing!" Gabriel said.

"Well, you know," Carl said, "The mind of a genius."

"Look!" Anna said as she saw dwergies floating away with Igor and Frank. "Hurry. We have to save him!"

They swam and reached the boat. Gabriel took his tojo blades and cut them off, pushing them to drown in the water. Michael shot Igor three times until he drowned. Then he took his sword and used it to cut the chains that held Frank.

"Thank you," Frank said.

"Hey, you saved me, I'll save you."

"Frank, Carl, help me row this."

Emma said back and gasped for air. All that was happening just made her regret everything even more.

"Hey," Michael said sitting nest to her.

"Hey," Emma said, "You're Michael right?"

"Yeah. Emma?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"9 well almost 10. You?"

"14. I think. I don't remember."

"What do you mean?"

"Long story."

"Oh. Umm…I didn't get to tell you earlier in there but ummm…thank you. It meant a lot. I probably would have died if it weren't for you."

"It was nothing."

"It was. Thanks."

"You're welcome." There was a moment of silence before he said, "I'm sorry about your brother."

"I just hope he's okay. We'll find him," she began to sob. "We will."

"Hey, shhh…." he said drying her tears, "It'll be okay. Here, you must be cold. You are all soaked." He removed his jacket and put it over her,"

"You don't have to but thanks," she said smiling.

"You're welcome."

They didn't notice but the others had heard and Gabriel just grinned. This was sounding a little too familiar.

"The story is repeating itself," Anna whispered to him.

"Anna," Gabriel said, "It's not."

"I'm not going to give up on my children, Gabriel."

"We won't."

"All we can do know is have hope," Frank said.

After that, they continued to row.

Their new mission now was to save Abe.


	32. Final Goodbye

**Forever- Part 32- Final Goodbye**

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **Was the last chapter my longest? I'm not so sure but yeahy! Mission accomplished! Well, sorta. This one is short. So sorry, please forgive, and please read.

"Quick!" Michael yelled out as they arrived back into the castle's entrance. "Everyone split up!"

"Anna, Emma, Carl, you go up those stairs on the right while Michael, Frank, and I use the ones on the left.

"Michael," Emma said approaching him, "I realize that this could be our final goodbye so I just wanted to thank you again for everything."

"You are welcome," he replied.

There was a sudden impulse on Emma and without any control of her actions, she pulled herself to Michael and they kissed. It was her real first kiss, not counting the one of the evil Count, as well as his. Luckily, he did seem to return it. It was somewhat short but enough to leave a memory.

Anna and Gabriel just stared at the two knowingly, "The story does repeat itself," Anna said returning her gaze back to Gabriel where he leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss.

Frank and Carl smiled. Then realizing the awkwardness they looked away from each other.

"We should go," Frank said.

'Of course, buddy," Carl said, "You are a good friend." He kept silent and then gave him a hug. After a moment he let go, "Everyone else seems to be doing it in case it's good-bye."

"Uh-huh," Frank said.

"Emma, Carl, C'mon," Anna said already ahead of them.

"Right," Emma said, "Good-bye Michael."

"Bye," he said as she smiled, turned around, and ran off.


	33. Search for the Anecdote

Forever- Part 33- Search for the Anecdote 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **This is somewhat longer chapter. Enjoy! Also reminder that the voting is taking place now for TRANSYLVANIAN IDOL so if you get the chance, vote!

"Here it is," Anna said as they walked into a room with the potion.

"But wait, there's another," Emma said pointing ahead.

"You're right," Carl replied. "One must be for aging and the other must be fore werewolves."

"WEREWOLVES!" Emma and Anna exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. Problem is which one," he replied.

"It's nice to see you all together again!" Aleera exclaimed as she flew done from above.

"Aleera," Anna exclaimed.

"Yes, Anna. Mother and daughter and monk or should I say Queen and Princess all planning to kill me?"

"And Friar actually," Carl replied.

"Yes, well. You won't succeed. Not if I kill you all first," she said charging at Emma and Anna who ran in opposite directions. Aleera smashed into one of the potion holders making it crash. Without her noticing, Carl picked it up and put in into his robe.

Anna stood up and took out her sword. She ran up the wall, picked up a torch and flipped down to realize that she was facing Aleera who put it out with a blow.

A crash was heard as Carl was trying to throw a rock to the other potion holder.

"No!" Aleera yelled as she stared at him collect it. "You shall pay!" she tried to move but didn't succeed. She looked down to see another sword go right through her. She turned her head to face Emma and said, "Is that your boyfriend's or your own?"

"My own!"

"Silly, girl. It's the heart you must aim for the heart. The heart!"

"Oh no, " Emma exclaimed, "Don't you dare threaten our family ever again. Carl run! Quick!" she said then referring to her uncle.

"On my way," he said leaving, "I'll find the others."

"Nooo!" Aleera exclaimed pushing Anna and Emma to the ground.

Carl eventually stopped running realizing something.

_Abe must be a werewolf!_ he thought. _He was weak, in pain, in a cage, and with Dracula._

Thinking quickly on how to save his somewhat nephew, he then looked around to make sure that no one was coming before taking out an empty container and mixing part of the werewolf potion and aging one together.

"This should help," he said before closing the lids and putting them in his bags and running off.

Now he had to go get help for Anna and Emma from the others.


	34. Turn of the Werewolves

Forever- Part 34- Turn of the Werewolves 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **Yeahy! My birthday is this Sunday! I'll be 16! Woohoo! Time to celebrate! New chappie!

"Abe!" Gabriel exclaimed yelling out for his son.

"Abraham?" Michael and Frank yelled out.

"Father!" they heard a man say.

"This way, " Gabriel said while making them pass through another hall and into a room. There, he saw Abe, as well as another boy in a cage.

"Dad!"

"Abraham!" he said, "Are you alright?"

"I don't want to scare you but me and my friend James are werewolves."

"You mean-"

"Dracula got to us and injected werewolf venom."

"Dear, God," Frank said.

"We've got to get you out of here!" Michael exclaimed trying to open the lock.

"Who are you?" Abe asked.

"Michael," he replied taking a shot with his gun at the lock which came undone.

"You saved my sister, didn't you?"

He nodded as he opened the cage.

"Thank you."

Michael smiled at him and he said, "You're welcome. I was just doing my job."

The two got out and then Frank stared at horror at an opening to the outdoors. The moon was coming out behind the clouds. Gabriel also noticed and said, "Frank, Michael, get out of the way!"

Suddenly, the transformation began again. James and Abraham began to tear off their own skin and flesh to reveal that they had fur. Their eyes also blared and glowed wisely.

James was done first and without control he began to tend to try to lash out at the 3 guests.

"Frank, I need a silver bullet."

"Why?"

"I can tell that this werewolf has been fully transformed. There is no cure for him. I need my gun."

"But he's just a child!" Michael exclaimed.

"A child who shouldn't live through this torture."

Frank handed him the gun and Gabriel began to load it. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain and realized he had been bitten.

"Van Helsing!" Abraham exclaimed.

Then Gabriel shot the same creature in the heart.

The giant beast looked said and then howled at the moonlight as he fell and turned slowly back to human. Then from older to younger.

Gabriel made the sign the cross and then turned when he heard Michael scream as Abe bit him.

"Abe!" Gabriel yelled.

Then the moon began to hide behind the clouds again and Abe backed away to the wall. He began to shred off his furry skin and turn back into a human adult male.

"Father," he choked lying still.

They all came near him and Gabriel leaned forward, "I'm sorry about your friend but I could tell that for him it was too late."

"I know. He was held captive over a year ago. Emma is alright…isn't she?"

"Yes."

"It's not her fault."

"I know it isn't."

"Dad-"

"Don't worry," Gabriel said hugging him, "We'll find you the cure."

Michael then broke the silence to say, "Where's Frank?"

They looked around and realized, he was gone.


	35. Taking Care of Business

Forever- Part 35- Taking Care of Business 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for all the birthday wishes I received. You are all really nice online buddies and as a reward here isanother short chappie! The end is near…or is it? Read on!

_Must find others, Must find cure. _Frank's mind told him over and over again.

Then he bumped into Carl.

"Carl!"

"Frank!"

"We need to get a werewolf antidote."

"Don't worry. I've got one for Abe."

"No. It's not only him."

"What do you mean?"

"Gabriel and Michael have also been bitten."

"WHAT!"

"I know. Quick. Go save them. They are heading for Dracula's Chambers. The moon is still gone and midnight is till a while away. Hurry and save them."

"Right. Anna and Emma are having some troubles with Aleera so you can go save them in the potion room."

"Right," he said, "Now hurry!"

Carl ran off as Frank made his way to the room. He soon heard fighting and came across a torch in the hallway.

_This should work_, he figure.

"You'll pay princess. You'll pay," Aleera said rising over them.

Suddenly, she screamed in pain as she was set on fire. Anna shielded Emma as Aleera soon burst into ashes that scattered all over the room.

She was dead.

"Frank!" Emma and Anna exclaimed getting up. "Thank you!"

"You are welcome but now we must save the others. Gabriel, Abraham, and Michael are now all werewolves. Carl is heading over to them with the potion to reverse that and the age. It won't effect Gabe though since he's his own age. I know where they are heading. Hurry up and follow me!" he said leaving the room.


	36. Battle with the Devil’s Son

Forever- Part 36- Battle with the Devil's Son 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **GAAHHH! The suspense is killing me!

"Carl!" Frank yelled as he caught up to the friar. Anna and Emma were behind him. "Where are they?"

"Up ahead. I heard fighting. Hurry! It's nearly midnight!"

"Quick!" Anna said as they ran to the ballroom where they were before.

"He should be here," Gabriel said.

"Do you think mom got the cure yet?" Abraham asked.

"There's no doubt in my mind."

"Well, well if it isn't my old friends, Gabriel, Michael and Abraham."

"Dracula…" Michael muttered.

"I see that you all have heard of me."

"What do you want now Dracula?" Gabriel asked.

"To get the 3 of you out of my way. Especially you and Michael."

"Why is that?"

"The left and right hands of God. That's what you are."

"WHAT!" Michael screamed.

"Oh, Gabriel. I can't believe that vou still haven't told him."

"No…No…It's not true. It can't be. It can't be can it Gabriel?"

"I'm sorry, it is."

"No…"

"I had suspicions but I wasn't sure."

"Dad? You work for God?" Abraham asked.

"I'm sorry son. You and Emma never found out."

"Does mommy know?"

"Yes. Yes, she does."

"Excuse me. But I velieve that there is something we must take care off."

Suddenly, the bell began to ring midnight.

_12…_

"Carl, hurry!" Emma exclaimed.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed.

_11…_

All of the sudden Dracula's eyes began to glow causing Gabriel to yell, "Back away!"

_10…_

Dracula morphed into a huge giant beast at least 3 times larger than what he was before.

_9…_

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to mix the aging, werewolf, and other potion I made into one," Carl replied.

_8…_

"Will it work?"

"It should."

_7…_

Suddenly, the inner werewolf took over Abraham, Gabriel, and Michael. Soon their own eyes glowed and they soon were ripping off their own skin too reveal fur.

"No…it can't be…" Dracula muttered.

"But it can," Michael said.

_6…_

Carl poured the liquid into a small tube from his bag,

"Hurry!"

_5…_

"Ready…" Carl replied.

_4…_

"We can work together," Dracula said.

Without another word, the three werewolves jumped and attacked.

_3…_

Unable to do anything, but squirm. Dracula fell to the ground. Soon ashes burst around the room.

_2…_

The three beasts stood up and turned around and heard a voice call them, "Over here!"

"Ready?" Frank said.

"Now!" Anna yelled.

"Duck!" Carl yelled and he threw the tube down towards the three.

_1…_

There was a huge bang and a light explosion.

Soon there was silence.

_Midnight._

"Ow," Emma said getting up.

"Are they alright?" Anna said standing.

"Let's go see."

They ran down the balcony and the stairs to the ballroom area.

Dracula's ashes were gone.

The 3 bodies laid back in their normal human form.

"Oh god," Emma said.

"Anna," Gabriel said.

"Right here," she said, "You're hurt. We have to bring you home."

"How?" Emma asked.

"Look," Frank said pointing to a shiny object.

Emma ran to it and blew off the ashes.

It was Dracula's ring.

"What is it?"

"The only thing that can get us out of here," Emma replied. In the corner, of her eye, she saw her bag and picked it up.

"The only way."

Island-surfer- Oh thank god you are not actually dying. You had me scared for a moment. I will hurry it up.


	37. Healing Time

Forever- Part 37- Healing Time 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **Two more chapters after this. GAAHHH!

"Quick!" Anna said. "Carl hand me another wet towel. Abraham still has a fever."

Emma said, "Carl pass me one please for Michael."

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

Emma placed the towel on top of Michael's head to calm down his fever. Gabriel had done better than other two. But then again, he didn't have the aging potion in him. He had some wounds but he was resting in his bed. The other two were suffering a major fever but Michael seemed to be doing better. It would take a few hours until the aging position would loose its affect. Carl made her sip some of the reversal before and it tasted awful.

Now, she was just staring at the 24-year-old man before her and she couldn't help but feel well…somewhat in love with him.

Love?

She was much too young but then again, he was her first kiss, he was blonde, tall, handsome, and had blue eyes to die for. He was just perfect…

"Hey," he said opening his eyes and taking her hand.

"Hey," she said taking a seat next to him.

He tried to get up but failed and flinched in pain, "Oww!"

"You got hurt…I..um…"

"You what?"

"I helped to dress up your wound."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were bleeding heavily from the cut on your side where you were bitten."

"Am-I-?"

"Don't worry. You're not a werewolf anymore."

"Good."

There was a moment of silence before she said, "Um…that kiss…"

"Yes?"

"It was my first.."

"Mine too."

They smiled and he said, "You're pretty."

"You're handsome."

Suddenly, Emma felt lightheaded.

"Are you alright?"

"My head…I feel tired."

"It might be the aging potion kicking in. Here, lie down and rest," he said patting the side of his bed. "Don't worry, I won't bite."

Emma laughed and said, "Alright." She lied down and her eyes began to close.

Soon, she felt Michael put a blanket over her.

"Comfy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good-night, Emma."

"Good-night, Michael."

They closed their eyes and let sleep take over them.

All that time, they didn't realize the others were watching.

"Well," Anna said to Gabriel, "Do you think that someday they will..."

"Yeah," Gabriel said smiling.

"You can be sure of that," whispered Abe.


	38. Stay

Forever- Part 38- Stay 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **Second to last! GAAAHH! (sorry it is so short. Please do not kill me!)

Weeks after the incidents, everyone and everything was back to normal. Michael acted like a member of the family and a best friend to Abe and Emma although with Emma he acted more differently.

They were all sitting in the living room together one day talking about the future.

"We'll have to go back soon," Frank said referring to him and Michael.

"No," Emma said softly to herself as Abe hugged her and sobbed.

"But we must."

"I don't know what you think," Carl started, "But you all have been like family to us."

"Yes," Anna said.

"That's why we have something very important to ask you."

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"We want you to stay and live with us here. We have plenty of room and all," Anna said, "Please, don't say no. You're family to us and we should keep together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I accept."

"Yeahy!" everyone cheered about the room and Michael and Emma were left smiling at each other.

"We should remain above all, a family," Carl muttered.


	39. From the Diary of Abraham Van Helsing

Forever- Part 39- From the Diary of Abraham Van Helsing 

**Author: **Sparkling-Diva

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Minor humor

**Pairing: **Gabriel and Anna

**Feedback: **Please! Thanks!

**Summary: **What if Anna hadn't really died? Would the family live on for generations and generations more to come?

**Warning: **Major Spoilers! So beware…

**Disclaimers:** All characters and stuff belong to Stephen Sommers, Bram Stoker, Universal, and a bunch of other people that aren't me. Bah humbug!

**Author's Note: **Last chapter! Gahhh! tears Okay, I want to just thank the academy…LOL…I'm just kidding! Thanks everyone for reviewing and or reading my story. It gives me just such a great feeling to know that you all enjoyed it and liked it despite some grammatical errors, the love triangles (that reviewers supposedly wanted), the short chapters, and all the drama. I am really grateful and I hope that you'll read more of my work in the future and you'll like it just as much. Thanks! (Oscar music comes on)

_**From the Diary of Abraham Van Helsing…**_

It's been years since the last time Dracula attacked.

40 years ago.  
We continued to live at the Valerious Manor as a family.

Me, Emma, and Michael became the closest of friends.

One thing that everyone was sure off was that they would eventually end up together.

Michael was adopted as a son to Carl and received his last name, Harker.

When Emma and Michael were younger she got attention from many of the boys which made Michael jealous but then again she never paid attention to anyone except him.

When she was 19, and he 24, they finally got engaged. There were married and soon Emma gave birth to their first child, a daughter, named Lucy. 2 years later, they were blessed again with the birth of a son, Jonathan.

I too fell in love with a girl name Elizabeth. It was short lasting though due to the fact that she fell seriously ill and passed away.

I spent my life devoted to helping people in need and became a doctor.

Michael became a writer.

In the last 10 years of our lives, our mother died after become violently ill with a fever. Our father became seriously depressed. Soon, Uncle Carl died as well of old age.

2 years ago, my sister and I found ourselves by our father's death bed.

We shall never forget any of them.

My sister and I moved to England for work but every few summer the two of us visit the Valerious-Van Helsing Manor which our friend Frank takes care of.

Now, the curse has taken over again and has hurt Lucy as well as Jonathan's fiancée, Mina.

So here I am, with my nephew, Jonathan.

I push the stake through Dracula's heart hoping it will end all the madness there has been.

I know it won't.

Still the family strength of the Valerious and the Van Helsing's will remain strong even though this curse set upon us that will last forever…

**THE END**

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**---Sparkling-Diva**


End file.
